Renaître des cendres
by DylanBlake
Summary: Quand le passé et le présent se croisent, quand deux personnes se retrouvent après de longues années, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en soixante ans. Bien sûr il a toujours un Magicien Gris pour semer son grain de sel et qui rouvrent des blessures que vous auriez préféré garder enfouies au plus profond de vous. Une Quête, une destinée, un serment à tenir.
1. Chapter 1

Le fracas des épées retentissaient dans la plaines. On entendait les respirations erratiques des deux combattants. Le premier, sans surprise était élancé comme toutes les personnes de son espèce. Il arborait une longue chevelure brune dont quelques mèches étaient tressées cet homme n'était autre qu'un Elfe de la Garde royale d'Imladris, en langue commune, Fondcombe, un des derniers royaumes des Elfes en Terre du Milieu. Le deuxième était beaucoup plus surprenant, surtout dans un endroit pareil. Tout d'abord il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme mais d'une femme. Elle était de petite taille mais contrairement aux personnes de son espèce elle était plus grande que la normale Elle arborait une magnifique chevelure noire comme les ailes d'un corbeau. Elle avait des yeux bleus vert et contrairement aux rumeurs sur son espèce elle ne portait pas de barbe. Et oui cette femme n'était autre qu'une Naine. Etonnant de la voir dans un lieu rempli d'Elfe quand on savait que les Nains et les Elfes avaient des relations plus que tendues. Mais voilà cette Naine n'était pas n'importe laquelle et elle devait beaucoup au Seigneur de ces lieux, le Seigneur Elrond. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des relations entre les Elfes et les Nains bien que cela sera vu plus tard dans notre histoire. Non, nous sommes là pour conter l'histoire de cette femme qui croyait avoir tout perdu mais qui avec l'aide d'un certain Magicien Gris va se rendre compte que la vie continue et la lancera dans une fabuleuse quête semée de dangers, d'aventures, d'amitiés et d'amour. Mais revenons-en à nos combattants qui étaient toujours au milieu de cette plaine.

Malgré leur différence de taille, la Naine continuait de tenir tête à son adversaire et avec adresse qui plus est. Elle se battait avec deux longues épées qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir l'une avec l'autre. La première qu'elle tenait dans sa main maîtresse, était forgée dans un métal dur et comportait des runes naines sur le bord de la lame. la poignée était courte et sertie de pierres noires comme le charbon, de l'obsidienne. Juste au-dessus de la poignée et à la base de la lame on pouvait y voir gravé avec finesse une pierre scintillante, signe d'une prestigieuse lignée de Nains aujourd'hui éteinte à jamais. L'autre épée était forgée dans un métal plus fin et plus léger. Elle avait été forgée avec plus de finesse et on pouvait y trouver des runes elfiques gravées sur la lame. La poignée de la lame était simple et signée de la maison d'Elrond. La seconde était un cadeau de la part du Seigneur Elrond. La première était d'autant plus précieuse et plus douloureuse car elle lui rappelle tous les jours ce qu'elle avait perdu et elle était encore hantée par ces pertes immenses.

Je suppose que vous vous voulez en savoir plus sur cette Naine qui vient de désarmer son adversaire avec ferveur et qui pointe désormais l'une de ses lames sur la gorge de l'Elfe. Je devrais peut-être lui laisser le plaisir de vous raconter son histoire.

\- Vous êtes assurément très douée, lui disait l'Elfe

\- Je vous remercie, Lindir, dit-elle en souriant

Elle baissa son épée et Lindir récupéra son épée.

\- Nul doute que vous faîtes honneur à votre réputation, Lyra

Lyra se referma immédiatement sur elle-même.

\- Cette réputation est morte avec toutes les personnes que je n'ai pas pu protéger.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Lyra, loin de moi l'idée de vous faire ressasser le passé.

\- Cette partie de ma vie est morte et enterrée avec les restes de mon peuple aujourd'hui ça n'a plu la moindre importance.

\- Notre passé est ce qui nous a forgé, c'est ce qui fait ce que nous sommes. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le renier.

\- Tout cela est derrière moi, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit rapidement ces appartements. Elle retira ses vêtements et se glissa dans un bain bien chaud. Elle ferma les yeux savourant cette douce tranquillité. C'était une chose qu'elle aimait ici. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici elle avait réussi à retrouver une certaine paix intérieur. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas lors de son arrivée.

 **Lyra était arrivée une nuit d'hiver complètement gelée, affaiblie et blessée. Elle s'était approchée sans le savoir des frontières d'Imladris et elle fut capturée par les Elfes. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se défendre. Les Elfes l'emmenèrent auprès du Seigneur Elrond mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Elle dormit deux jours entiers avant de pouvoir être de nouveau capable de répondre à la moindre question. Même après avoir été soignée et reposée elle refusa de parler à quiconque. Elle était hantée par ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu. Le Seigneur Elrond souhaitait au début la garder prisonnière mais il comprit vite que cette jeune fille à l'époque avait perdu toute notion liberté et d'envie de vivre. Elle était rongée par le chagrin et il décida de la prendre sous son aile. Le Seigneur Elrond n'était pas comme les autres Elfes qui refusaient tout contact avec les Nains. Il accepta Lyra parmi les siens et avec le temps elle retrouva un semblant de vie et bien qu'elle continuait toujours à pratiquer l'art du combat elle refusait de participer à toute sorte de bataille. Avec le temps elle apprit de nouveau à sourire mais ces sourires ne seraient jamais aussi grands que ceux qu'elle offrait avant de tout perdre**.

Lyra sortit de son bain et enfila une tenue plus légère. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux noirs et les tressa en une longue natte. Elle sortit de sa chambre et ses pas la conduire jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Cet endroit regorgeait de tous les livres et de toutes les races différentes. On pouvait y lire des batailles gagnées ou perdues par les Hommes, les Elfes et même sur les Nains. Mais un seul livre l'intéressait vraiment. Les paroles de Lindir avait rouvert d'anciennes blessures et comme à chaque fois elle ne pouvait se les ôter de la tête. Elle prit donc le livre qui lui rappelait son passé. Un passé aujourd'hui douloureux mais qui à une certaine époque représentait les meilleures années de sa vie. Elle commença sa lecture qui était écrit dans sa langue natale.

 **Il y a fort longtemps dans une lointaine contrée à l'Est, une contrée comme on n'en trouve pas dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. Là était la ville de Dale. Ces marchés connues à des lieux à la ronde regorgeant des produits de la ville et de la vallée. Paisible et prospère. Car cette ville était située aux portes du plus grand royaume de la Terre du Milieu, Erebor. Place forte de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, le plus puissant des Seigneurs Nains. Thror régnait avec la plus grande confiance. Il ne doutait pas de l'avenir de sa maison, car sa lignée était assurée en la personne de son fils et de son petit-fils. La splendeur de cette ville fortifiée, bâtie au sein même de la montagne était légendaire. Sa richesse provenait de la terre, de pierres précieuses taillées dans le roc et d'immenses filons d'or courant telle des rivières à travers la roche. L'habileté des Nains était sans égale. Ils façonnaient des objets d'une grande beauté, incrustés de diamant, d'émeraude, de rubis et de saphir. Ils creusaient toujours plus profond, loin dans l'obscurité. Et c'est là qu'ils le trouvèrent, le coeur de la Montagne, l'Arkenstone. Thror l'appela le Joyau du Roi. Il y vit un signe, le signe qu'il était roi de droit divin. Tous devrait lui rendre hommage. Même le grand Roi des Elfes, Thranduil. Tandis que les richesses des Nains s'accumulaient, leur bonne volonté s'amenuisait. Nul ne sait exactement ce qui provoqua la faille. Les Elfes disent que les Nains volèrent leur trésor, les Nains racontent une autre histoire. Ils disent que le Roi Elfes refusa de leur payer leur dû. Peu à peu les jours devinrent lugubres et les nuits de veille s'installèrent. L'amour de l'or était devenu chez Thror, une passion dévorante. Une maladie avait commencé à s'emparer de lui, une maladie de l'esprit et quand la maladie vous ronge le malheur n'est pas loin. Ils entendirent d'abord un bruit semblable à un ouragan qui venait du Nord et les pins de la montagne qui crinçaient et craquaient sous l'assaut du vent brûlant. C'était un cracheur de feu du Nord. Smaug était venu. Ce jour vit des morts aussi cruelles qu'inutiles. Car cette ville des Hommes n'était rien pour Smaug. Il visait un tout autre but. Les dragons convoitent l'or avec une avidité féroce. Erebor était perdue car un dragon veille sur son butin aussi longtemps qu'il vit. Aucune aide ne vint des Elfes ce jour-là, ni aucun autre jours depuis. On ignore ce qu'est devenu la splendide lignée de Durin. Le peuple d'Erebor étant dépouillé de leurs biens et condamné l'érance.**

Lyra avait la gorge nouée comme à chaque fois. Cette histoire lui rappelait son échec. L'échec de ne pas avoir su protéger son peuple et par dessus tout les descendants de Durin ce qui était sa première mission. Une douleur la lança sous ses côtes. Souvenirs de cette triste journée. Lyra s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

 **Les flammes du dragon brûlaient tout sur leur passage. L'odeur de bois mais aussi de chaire brûlée emplissait l'air. La ville de Dale en proie aux flammes et à la destruction et les pauvres hommes qui tentaient par tous les moyens de se sauver. Mais le pire de tout c'est de voir le dragon entrer par les portes de ce qui était autrefois sa maison. Des Flammes s'échappaient des portes et de toutes les ouvertures. Les hurlements de terreur de son peuple qui tentaient vainement de s'enfuir, abandonnant tout ce qu'ils avaient. Puis enfin la douleur cuisante des flammes brûlants ses vêtements et sentir la chaleur transpercer ses vêtements et venir cuir sa chaire. Lyra avait réussi à éteindre le feu sur ses vêtements mais la chaire était brûlée à un degré si important que seule la magie des Elfes réussirent à soulager la douleur. Une fois que le Seigneur Elrond l'ait soigné elle garda une cicatrice de chaire fondue et elle refusa de retrouver son peuple. Elle était couverte de honte et de déshonneur**.

Ce que Lyra ignorait c'était qu'aujourd'hui son passé allait la rattraper bien plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait et pas forcément de la manière qu'elle souhaitait.

 _ **Bonjour à tous, voilà une nouvelle fiction, tout ce qui est en gras est le récit du passé de Lyra, Bonne soirée à tous ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra dormait profondément quand plusieurs coups furent tapés à sa porte. Dans un grognement elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. C''était le Seigneur Elrond qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Seigneur Elrond, mais quelle heure-est-il? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Bien trop tôt je vous l'accorde, vous ferez ce reproche à notre invité.

\- Un invité?

\- Oui, je vais avoir besoin de vous, Lyra. Rejoignez-moi dans la bibliothèque.

Sans plus de précision, l'Elfe partit. Lyra enfila une tenue rapidement et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle frappa pour prévenir de sa présence et entra. Le Seigneur Elrond et l'invité mystère étaient penchés sur des cartes et des livres. Ils se redressèrent.

\- Là voilà! s'exclama le Seigneur Elrond.

\- C'est extrêmement surprenant de croiser une femme Nain dans un tel lieu, lui dit l'inconnu.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je partage certaines caractéristiques physiques avec les gens de mon espèce que je suis obligée de penser les mêmes choses qu'eux, dit-elle froidement

\- Je ne souhaitais pas vous offenser Ma dame

\- Je suis pas une Dame

\- Alors qui êtes vous?

\- Qui êtes-vous, vous?

\- Je vois, je suis Gandalf le Gris un des sept Magiciens qui peuplent la Terre du Milieu.

\- Votre nom me dit quelque chose effectivement.

\- Et quel est le vôtre?

\- Je suis Lyra, fille de Faram.

Gandalf eut un regard surpris en entendant son nom.

\- C'est impossible, chuchota-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

\- Vous devriez être morte!

\- De toute évidence ce n'est pas le cas puisque je me tiens devant vous. Maintenant dîtes-moi ce que vous attendez de moi que je puisse retourner me coucher, dit-elle exaspérée.

\- Effectivement vous allez m'être d'une grande aide, bien plus que vous ne le pensez, Lyra fille de Faram.

\- Que voulez vous, Gandalf?

\- Je viens chercher des informations sur un certain endroit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider?

\- Le Seigneur Elrond m'a dit que vous connaissiez tous les recoins de cette bibliothèque.

\- Pas autant que le Maître de ces lieux.

\- Vous passez beaucoup plus de temps que moi ici, Lyra. Je vais vous laisser j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Gandalf vous pouvez vous reposer ici ce soir si le coeur vous en dit.

\- Merci bien, Seigneur Elrond.

Le Seigneur Elrond repartit et Lyra se tourna vers le Magicien qui la regardait avec un sourire joueur.

\- Que voulez-vous, Gandalf?

\- Vous connaissez beaucoup de choses sur l'endroit que je souhaite voir certainement beaucoup plus que dans tous les livres qui en parlent.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir Gandalf?

\- J'ai un intérêt profond pour une certaine montagne qui se dresse, solitaire, à L'Est.

Lyra comprit enfin où le magicien voulait en venir.

\- Il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant à L'Est mis à part de la souffrance.

\- Des présages ont été vus, la bête n'a pas été vue depuis au moins soixante ans.

\- Smaug est toujours là-bas à couver le trésor des Nains d'Erebor et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour l'en déloger.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que certains Nains semblent penser.

\- Qui serait assez fou pour aller se frotter à Smaug le Terrible?

\- Des Nains d'Erebor qui cherchent à récupérer ce qu'il leur revient et vous devriez vous joindre à eux.

\- Tout cela est du passé, je suis très bien ici. Je ne veux plus revoir la Montagne solitaire.

\- Vous préférez donc vous cacher ici en attendant que quelqu'un d'autre face votre travail.

\- J'ai déjà échoué, Gandalf! s'écria Lyra. J'ai vu le feu du Dragon, j'ai vu Smaug réduire la ville de Dale en cendres! J'ai vu la splendeur d'Erebor s'effondrer! J'ai vu la lignée de Durin s'éteindre et tout cela parce que j'ai échoué!

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute Lyra, lui dit Gandalf d'un air compatissant. Je connais votre histoire, je connais vos exploits et la chute d'Erebor n'est pas de votre fait.

\- Vous connaissez mon histoire? Vous savez donc que c'était à moi de veiller sur la famille royale. J'aurais dû voir le mal qui habitait le Roi Thror. Je n'ai rien vu venir.

\- Smaug serait venu avec ou sans cette maladie de l'esprit. Ce n'est pas de votre fait. Vous êtes courageuse et forte, vous avez déjà beaucoup accompli.

\- Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel, Gandalf

\- Une fille du peuple, une fille de forgeron dont le père était tellement fière qu'il en aurait fait une reine s'il le pouvait. Vous vous êtes dressée devant tout le monde et vous avez pris les armes. Vous vous êtes battue pour être respectée et vous avez réussi. Vous avez d'abord été soldat dans la Garde, puis vous avez été l'apprenti du Capitaine de la Garde Royale et à sa mort vous avez pris sa place. Vous n'avez jamais perdu un combat, pas même contre le Roi, le fils du Roi, et même le petit-fils du Roi. Vous étiez très proche de la famille royale….

\- Arrêtez, Gandalf ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus! s'écria-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de ce que vous ignorez! Tout cela n'a plus d'importance, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais ce jour-là!

\- Et je vous offre une chance de récupérer tout cela! Ils vont avoir besoin d'un guide, de quelqu'un qui a déjà survécu au feu du Dragon, qui sait ce qui l'attend en arrivant là-bas!

\- Je ne récupèrerais jamais ce que j'ai perdu, Gandalf, je les ai vu brûler!

\- Alors saisissez la chance de vous venger, que toutes ces morts ne soient pas veine.

Lyra garda le silence quelques instants. Se serait mentir que de dire qu'elle ne désirait pas ardemment se venger de Smaug. De voir cet immonde lézard mourir une bonne fois pour toute. Voir le monstre qui avait rempli son coeur de noirceur, qui lui avait pris tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Et si c'était elle qui lui portait le coup fatale peut-être qu'elle serait enfin en paix.

\- Réfléchissez Lyra, ils ont besoin de vous, bien plus que vous ne le pensez.

\- Avez-vous encore besoin de mes services, Gandalf?

\- Non, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, maintenant.

\- Très bien.

Lyra prit la sortie et retourna dans sa chambre. Ce Magicien avait réussi en quelques instants à remettre en cause tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire depuis qu'elle était ici. Elle se posait des questions sur ces Nains d'Erebor qui avaient cette idée complètement folle de partir affronter Smaug. Et comment Gandalf connaissait autant de choses sur elle? Des choses qui n'étaient pas écrites dans les histoires, des choses que seule une petite poignée de personnes connaissait sur elle et ces personnes étaient toutes mortes à sa connaissance. C'était maintenant la curiosité qui la maintenait éveillée. Elle sentait également en elle la sensation d'avoir quelque chose à accomplir. D'avoir enfin un objectif peut-être que c'est ce qu'il lui fallait. C'était sur ces idées qu'elle finit par trouver un semblant de sommeil, toujours hantée par un feu ardent et des yeux bleus foncés.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Lyra se leva elle ignorait si ce qu'elle avait vécu la nuit dernière était un rêve ou la réalité. Elle se leva, enfila une tenue et partit rejoindre la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva seul le Seigneur Elrond était présent. Elle le salua et s'installa. Le petit déjeuner débuta dans le silence puis le Seigneur Elrond lui tendit un bout de parchemin. Lyra le prit avec hésitation. On pouvait y lire ceci:

 _ **Rendez-vous dans une semaine dans la Comté à Hobbitbourg dans la maison nommé Cul-de-Sac. C'est ici que notre voyage commencera**_

 _ **Un ami qui espère vous y retrouver.**_

\- Si vous voulez être à l'heure, vous devriez partir maintenant, lui dit Elrond. Il faut une bonne semaine pour atteindre cette contrée. Vous n'y serez jamais à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je souhaite partir.

\- Je commence à vous connaître Lyra. J'ignore ce que le Magicien Gris vous a dit mais j'ai pu apercevoir un changement en vous. Vous avez besoin de partir.

Lyra réfléchit quelques instants puis se leva brusquement.

\- Vous avez raison. Il est temps que je me bouge je me suis assez reposée.

Elrond fut surpris de voir une telle détermination dans son regard et c'était là qu'il comprit que la véritable Lyra, fille de Faram, se tenait désormais devant lui. Lyra prit la direction de la bibliothèque afin d'étudier le trajet le plus court et le plus rapide pour atteindre la Comté. Il lui fallut encore une bonne heure pour préparer toutes ces affaires. Elle prit une tenue de rechange, des vivres, des armes en plus de ces deux épées et elle prit également un sac de couchage. Elle enfila une chemise bordeaux avec une ceinture large en cuir marron qui remontait jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine ornée de lacets pour la fermer. Elle enfila un pantalon moulant de couleur noir et des bottes à lacets de la même couleur. Elle se recouvrit d'une lourde cape noir pour se couvrir du vent. Lyra descendit aux écuries et sella un poney noir. Elle attacha son bagage et prit la direction des portes d'Imladris. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu les franchir une voix l'interpella.

\- Vous ne comptiez pas partir sans dire au revoir, tout de même.

Elle se retourna et vit Le Seigneur Elrond se tenir devant elle.

Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de chose, dit-elle

\- Sachez que peu importe ce que vous trouvez là-bas, si l'envie vous prend vous pouvez revenir ici quand bon vous semble.

\- Merci, seigneur Elrond, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Il inclina la tête en signe de respect et Lyra le lui rendit. Puis elle enfourcha son poney et partit vers cette contrée espérant trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Il lui fallut une bonne semaine pour atteindre les frontières de la Comté et une journée complète pour trouver cette endroit, Cul-de-Sac. La maison n'était pas très grande et était creusée sous une petite colline. Lyra descendit de son poney et l'attacha avec les autres. Treize poneys étaient attachés. C'était peu pour prétendre défier un dragon.

\- Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée encore une fois? dit-elle en s'approchant de la grande porte ronde.

Une marque bleue était inscrite dessus. Lyra passa le doigt dessus en reconnaissant le langage des Nains. Cette marque était magique, sans doute gravée par ce Magicien fou. Elle inspira un grand coup prête à affronter son passé. Elle entendait des discussion et des éclats de rire. Elle se décida à frapper. Les voix se stoppèrent. Elle attendit avec appréhension qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle entendit le verrou être actionné et la porte s'ouvrit. Mais ce n'était pas un Nain qui lui ouvrit. Il était beaucoup plus petit, il avec de grands pieds poilus et il la regardait avec surprise.

\- Lyra, dit-elle en s'inclinant, pour vous servir.

\- Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir, répondit-il

\- Je suis bien à Cul-de-Sac?

\- Oui.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais un vieux fou m'a indiqué qu'une assemblée se tenait ici.

\- Enfin, un Nain qui est un temps soit peu bien élevé. Entrez, vous allez prendre froid.

\- Je vous remercie, Maître Sacquet.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi, Bilbon.

Lyra lui sourit et entra dans la demeure.

\- Donnez-moi votre manteau, s'empressa de demander Bilbon.

Elle se sépara de sa cape et l'a lui tendit. Au même moment Gandalf entra dans la pièce.

\- Ah! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je ne vous attendez plus.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, vieux fou, vous saviez très bien que je viendrais sinon vous ne m'auriez pas laisser ce mot.

\- Je vois que l'on ne peut rien, vous cachez.

\- Très bien, maintenant que je suis ici qui sont les treize Nains complètement fous alliés qui ont décidé de partir se frotter à Smaug?

-Et bien…

Le bruit d'une chope de bière qui rencontre le sol, fit se retourner Lyra. Les deux premiers Nains dont elle croisa le regard, la regardait avec un tel ébahissement que cela en serait sans doute comique si elle était encore en état de respirer.

\- C'est impossible dit le plus vieux des deux.

Il arborait une longue barbe blanche qui se confondait avec ses cheveux. Des larmes de bonheur commençait à emplir ses yeux. Lyra n'en menait pas large. Elle s'avança prudemment vers le plus vieux et quand elle fut à portée de bras il la serrait à l'en étouffer.

\- Balin, dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- C'est si bon de te revoir mon enfant.

Balin avait été l'un de ses instructeurs et par la suite l'un de ses plus fidèles amis comme tous les autres elle pensait qu'il avait péri dans les flammes. Il se détacha d'elle et elle fut accaparée par le deuxième Nain. Il n'était autre que le frère du premier, Dwalin. Lyra fut surprise car ce grand guerrier Nain était quelqu'un de très renfermé émotionnellement parlant. Lyra avait beaucoup appris à son contact. Il la libéra.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Et où étais-tu pendant toutes ses années?, demanda Balin

\- Une question à la fois et je crois que j'en est également à vous posez à tous les deux.

\- Je pense que tu voudras entendre les réponses d'une autre personne, mon enfant, lui dit-il avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Mais laisse-moi donc te présenter les Nains complètement fous alliés qui ont décidé de se frotter à Smaug.

\- Quand je vous vois tous les deux je comprends mieux, dit-elle en rigolant.

Balin partit dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- En tout cas, tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, princesse, lui dit Dwalin en utilisant le vieux surnom qu'il lui donnait lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Erebor

\- Toi en revanche tu as perdu pas mal de cheveux et Balin à les cheveux entièrement blanc.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous égaux devant les effets du temps à ce qui semblerait.

Lyra entendit du remu ménage de l'autre côté et Balin revint avec plusieurs autre Nains dont Lyra ignorait l'existence. Les seuls qui la marquaient étaient deux jeunes Nains qui ressemblaient étrangement à des personnes qu'elle connaissait très bien.

\- Mon enfant, je te présente notre joyeuse compagnie, composée de Oïn

Le Nain, les cheveux grisonnant et tenant dans son oreille un cornet pour entendre s'inclina devant elle

\- Son frère Gloïn.

Le Nain roux fit la même chose que son frère.

\- Nous avons aussi Bifur,

Le Nain s'exprima dans une ancienne langue naine et avait une hache plantée dans sa tête. Il s'inclina et parla dans la langue.

\- _**A votre service**_ , répondit Lyra dans la même langue

\- Vous comprenez ce qu'il dit! s'exclama un autre Nain portant un bonnet sur la tête.

\- Bien sûr c'est une ancienne langue Naine, très compliquée mais intéressante.

\- Je te présente Bofur, son frère et à côté tu as son cousin Bombur.

\- Le troisième était roux et énorme.

\- Puis nous avons Dori, lui dit Balin en désignant un petit homme aux cheveux gris et à l'air avenant. Son frère Nori,

Celui-là était roux les cheveux tressés et il s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Et tu as aussi leur plus jeune frère, Ori

Le plus jeune de la compagnie la regardait avec de grands yeux d'admiration.

\- Que vous êtes belle, dit-il en rougissant

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Lyra et Nori donna un coup de coude à son frère.

\- On ne peut lui en vouloir,surtout devant une créature aussi exquise, lui dit un des deux jeunes Nains que Lyra avait remarqué.

Il s'avança vers elle, lui prit la main et lui fit un baise main.

Fili, pour vous servir, demoiselle

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Fili, lui dit Lyra en rougissant légèrement

\- Et voici mon plus jeune frère, Kili, dit-il en désignant un Nain aux cheveux bruns et à l'air joueur.

\- Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a fort longtemps.

\- La ressemblance est troublante, n'est-ce pas? lui dit Balin

\- Oui mais c'est impossible.

\- Quoi donc, Mademoiselle, lui demanda Fili

\- Vous ressemblez à Dis, fille de Thraïn, sauf les yeux… dit-elle en regardant les yeux bleus de Fili. Vous avez les mêmes yeux…

\- Que mon oncle, dit-il. Oui, on me le dit souvent

\- Pardon? dit-elle surprise.

\- Nous ressemblons à Dis, fille de Thraïn, parce que c'est notre mère, lui répondit Kili. Enfin pour ma part. Fili a hérité des cheveux blonds de notre père et des yeux bleus de notre oncle.

\- C'est impossible, dit-elle le souffle coupé, j'ai vu la Montagne en feu. Il ne peut pas…

Et c'est là que Lyra comprit tout. Une seule personne serait assez folle pour affronter Smaug. Quelqu'un qui avait perdu bien plus qu'elle et qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Lyra posa son regard sur la porte dont étaient sortis les Nains et s'y précipita en les bousculant tous et elle le vit. Debout, droit dans ses bottes, quelques mèches blanches étaient apparus dans ses cheveux, seul signe du temps passé. Ces yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi intense que la première fois qu'elle les avait croisés. Mais aujourd'hui, on y lisait de l'incompréhension mais également une joie intense. Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, le dernier héritier direct de la lignée de Durin, le prétendant au trône d'Erebor, son ami le plus proche, la personne qu'elle appréciait plus que tout dans ce monde, celui qu'elle pensait avoir perdu à tout jamais, se tenait devant elle. Ils restèrent là, comme figés, n'étant pas certains que ce soit la réalité et non pas un mirage qui leur jouerait un mauvais tour.

\- Ce ne peut être vrai, lui dit Thorin, en avançant d'un pas. J'ai vu le feu ravagé la forêt.

\- Et j'ai vu les flammes sortirent des portes de la Montagne, dit-elle

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, dit-il en se trouvant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses te tenir devant moi.

è Si c'est un rêve je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller, dit-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, Thorin, je suis bien là.

\- Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Il la prit dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Lyra passa ses bras autour du torse fort de Thorin. Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de son ami quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Thorin desserra sa prise mais ne la lâcha pas. Plus jamais il ne la lâcherait.

\- Vous vous connaissez? demanda Bilbon d'un air gêné.

\- Un peu que nous nous connaissons, Bilbon Sacquet, lui dit Lyra le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et pouvons-nous savoir à qui nous avons à faire, gente Dame, lui demanda Bofur avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je pense avoir deviné, lui dit Fili.

\- Vraiment? lui demanda Lyra suspicieuse.

\- Vous êtes Lyra, fille de Faram, Capitaine de la Garde d'Erebor, répondit-il

\- Comment…. Comment vous savez ça? demanda Lyra surprise.

\- Il se pourrait que j'y sois pour quelque chose, lui dit Thorin.

\- Tous les Nains connaissent votre histoire, lui répondit Kili. Notre oncle s'en est assuré.

\- Mais pourquoi? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Thorin.

\- Tu as marqué l'histoire j'ai pensé qu'il était important que tout le monde connaisse tes exploits, et puis cela me permettait d'entretenir ta mémoire.

Lyra était bien plus émue qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et elle ne pouvait quitter Thorin des yeux et il en était de même pour lui. On sentait qu'il y avait une vraie complicité entre ces deux personnes. Mais l'intensité de leur regard pouvait s'avérer parfois gênante pour toute personnes se tenant à proximité.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous reprendre là où nous étions arrêtés, leur dit Gandalf avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Vous, lui dit Lyra, je vous retiens et vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme cela.

\- Si je vous avez dit que Thorin était le chef de cette Compagnie vous n'auriez pas hésité une seconde à la rejoindre. Ce choix devait venir de vous.

\- Bien maintenant que je suis là, mettons-nous au travail.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle retira son lourd manteau de fourrure et suivit Thorin jusqu'à la cuisine.

Bilbon, auriez-vous encore de quoi manger pour notre charmante invitée, lui demanda Gandalf

Je doute qu'il vous reste quoique ce soit, lui dit Lyra, quand vous accueillez une bande de Nains chez vous, il ne laisse très souvent rien traîner.

Dit-elle alors qu'elle ne laisserait jamais une chope de bière pleine, lui dit Thorin en lui tendant la dite chope.

Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne me comportais pas comme eux, et elle bu sa bière cul-sec.

Plusieurs des plus jeunes Nains la regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Thorin, Balin et Dwalin laissèrent échapper un rire s'apercevant que leur amie n'avait pas changé. Le hobbit déposa un bol de soupe devant Lyra.

Je suis navrée, Dame Lyra, mais comme vous venez de le souligner il ne me reste guère plus qu'un pauvre bol de soupe.

C'est amplement suffisant, Bilbon et appelez-moi, Lyra. Je n'ai aucun sang royal. Asseyez-vous donc avec nous, dit-elle en désignant la chaise qui était à côté d'elle.

Le hobbit sembla hésiter mais le sourire de Lyra le convainquit. Lyra commença à boire quelques gorgées de sa soupe.

Quelle nouvelle de la réunion dans les Eréduin? demanda Balin. Sont-ils tous venus?

Oui répondit Thorin. Il y avait des envoyées des sept royaumes.

La nouvelle fut saluée avec joie par les Nains.

Et les Nains des Monts-de-Fers? demanda Dwalin, qu'ont-ils dit? Dain est avec nous?

Ils ne viendront pas. Ils disent que cette Quête est la nôtre, et seulement la nôtre.

Face au regard désolé de Thorin, Lyra posa une main sur son bras. Il posa sa grande main par-dessus la sienne. Il coula un regard vers elle et malgré sa déception on aurait dit que temps qu'elle serait à ses côtés rien n'était impossible à réaliser.

Vous vous lancez dans une Quête?, demanda Bilbon.

Bilbon, mon cher ami, il nous faudrait un peu de clarté, lui dit Gandalf.

Le Magicien sortit quelque chose sa poche.

Loin à l'Est, par-delà des Monts et des rivières, des terres boisées, des terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire.

Il déplia une carte sur la table.

La Montagne Solitaire, lut Bilbon.

Oui, s'exclama Gloin, Oin a interprété les présages et les présages disent que l'heure est venue.

Des corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la Montagne comme cela avait été prédit, leur dit Oin. Lorsque l'on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin.

Alors c'est tout? demanda Lyra.

Tous les Nains la regardèrent avec intérêt.

Vous basez cette Quête sur des présages et des corbeaux! Thorin ne me dit pas que c'est sérieux?

Qu'entendez-vous par là? lui demanda Oin avec une pointe d'agressivité. Insinuriez-vous que je dis n'importe quoi?

Ne vous vexez pas Oin, je dis simplement que vous ne pouvez pas vous lancer dans cette Quête en espérant avoir de la chance. La chance n'est pas monnaie courante chez les Nains d'Erebor, vous demanderez aux cadavres des Nains que Smaug est encore en train de couver.

Lyra… lui dit Thorin.

Non, Thorin, si tu veux que je te suive sur ce coup-là il va falloir me trouver d'autres arguments que des diseurs de bonne aventure.

Quelle bête? demanda Bilbon

Oh c'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le Terrible, première et principale calamité de notre Âge, expliqua Bofur. Un cracheur de feu ailés, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher, grand amateur de métal précieux.

Oui je sais ce qu'est un dragon, merci , lui répondit Bilbon avec ironie

Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt. Il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des Nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon! s'exclama Ori

Lyra a raison, leur dit Balin. La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous. Or nous ne sommes que quatorze et pas les quatorze meilleurs, ni les plus intelligents.

Les Nains se rebellèrent quelques peu face aux insinuations de Balin.

Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, commença Fili, mais nous sommes des guerriers, tous autant que nous sommes!

Lyra lui sourit en reconnaissant bien là, la bravoure des héritiers de Durin.

Et vous oubliez que nous avons un Magicien dans cette Compagnie, Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie! s'écria Kili

Lyra retint difficilement un rire en voyant la mine angoissée de Gandalf.

Et nous avons aussi, la plus farouche guerrière que la Terre du Milieu est portée, leur dit Fili. N'est-ce pas toi, Thorin qui nous a dit que Lyra n'avait jamais perdu un combat?

C'est exact, Fili, répondit Thorin en jetant un regard amusé à Lyra.

Je dois malheureusement vous dire que cette légende est fausse, Fili, j'ai perdu un combat. C'était un adversaire redoutable et il a bien failli me tuer.

Qui était-il? demanda Fili intrigué.

Il devait faire dans les vingt mètres d'envergure, et il crachait du feu aussi et il a précipité la chute d'Erebor.

Smaug ne compte pas, lui dit Thorin.

Evidemment que si, il compte. C'est contre cet adversaire que tu me demande de me battre aujourd'hui.

Mais cela ne change rien à votre bravoure, Lyra, lui dit Fili.

Je vous remercie, Fili mais je ne doute pas que votre bravoure égale la mienne.

Je n'aurais jamais cette prétention.

Peu importe! s'exclama un Nain

Il se levèrent tous pour faire entendre leur idées ou même pour s'en prendre les uns aux autres. Ils ne s'entendaient plus parler. Thorin jeta un regard à Lyra et elle comprit tout de suite le message. Elle mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla un son aigu qui ramena le silence.

j'adore faire ça, dit-elle en souriant.

Thorin se leva pour s'adresser à ses compagnons de route.

Si nous avons vu ces signes ne pensez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vu aussi? Des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre. Le dragon, Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certains tournent leur regard vers la Montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Resterons-nous en retrait pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor!

Les Nains saluèrent son discours et Lyra ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette fureur de vaincre qui l'avait toujours caractérisée.

Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée, on ne peut pénétrer dans la Montagne, leur apprit Balin.

Et cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai, lui dit Gandalf en faisant tourner une grosse clé en métal entre ses doigts.

Où avez-vous eu ça? demanda Thorin.

Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thrain pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est a vous maintenant.

Thorin la prit avec le plus grand des respects.

Il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte, en déduisit Fili

Futé le Nain, marmonna Lyra, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude, de la part de Thorin.

Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures, expliqua Gandalf en désignant la carte.

Il y a une autre entrée, dit Kili en souriant.

Encore faut-il la trouver, marmonna Lyra.

Thorin lui mit un deuxième coup de coude.

Arrête de me frapper.

Arrête de marmonner.

Je ne marmonne pas j'expose des faits, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu n'apprécies pas mon point de vue.

Pas ton point de vue, juste ton sarcasme.

Je suis une simple naine, le sarcasme est ma seule arme de défense.

Qui essaies-tu de convaincre là?

Personne, c'est juste un fait.

Et voilà, souffla Balin, à peine retrouvés qu'ils recommencent à se disputer.

On se dispute pas on discute, répond Thorin

Enfin, je discute et lui s'énerve, marmonna-t-elle.

Lyra, grogna Thorin.

Vous voyez.

Certains Nains rirent de leur roi mais un simple regard dudit roi suffit à les faire taire ce qui fit bien rire Lyra. Thorin lui jeta également un regard noir.

Range-moi ce regard, ça n'a jamais marché avec moi, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencer

Plus sérieusement, reprit Gandalf. La réponse est sur cette carte. je ne suis pas en mesure de la lire mais dans la Terre du Milieu d'autres le peuvent.

Gandalf coula un regard vers Lyra.

La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage. Mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable.

Donc il faut un Cambrioleur, s'exclama Ori.

Et un bon, affirma Bilbon, un expert j'imagine.

Et vous l'êtes? demanda Gloin.

Je suis quoi ? demanda Bilbon.

Il dit qu'il est un expert! s'écria Oin

Moi, Non, je ne suis pas un Cambrioleur, je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie.

J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Monsieur Sacquet, leur dit Balin. Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un Cambrioleur.

Les Terres Sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonnes familles et qui ne savent ni se battre, ni se débrouiller seul, déclara Dwalin.

Les Nains partirent de nouveau dans un débat exposant leurs arguments en faveur ou non de l'intégration du hobbit dans la Compagnie. Lyra se prépara à siffler de nouveau mais Gandalf la devança.

ça suffit! si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un Cambrioleur, c'est un Cambrioleur, compris? Les Hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur des Nains celle d'un Hobbit lui est totalement inconnue ce qui nous donne un net avantage. Vous m'avez demandé de vous trouver le quatorzième de cette Compagnie et j'ai même fait mieux je vous en ai trouvé un quinzième. J'ai choisi Monsieur Sacquet, il a plus de ressources que vous ne l'imaginez, ni même qu'il ne l'imagine. Vous devez me faire confiance.

Thorin hésita longuement et finit par tourner son regard vers Lyra en une demande silencieuse.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu te trompes sur les apparences, lui dit-elle.

Il laissa échapper un sourire lorsqu'un souvenir lui revint en tête. Puis il se tourna vers Gandalf.

Entendu, nous le ferons à votre façon. Donne-lui le contrat, dit-il à Balin.

C'est un contrat classique, remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc…

Prise en charge des obsèques, demanda Lyra. Vous avez perdu la main en ce qui concerne les affaires Mon cher Balin. Tu es beaucoup moins vendeur qu'avant.

Bilbon partit étudier le contrat. Thorin se pencha vers Gandalf.

Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité, dit-il

Je comprends, répondit Gandalf.

Et je ne serais pas responsable de son sort, dit-il froidement.

Cette dernière phrases surprit Lyra.

Entendu.

Je veillerais sur lui, Gandalf, la rassura Lyra. Je ferais en sorte qu'il lui en arrive le moins possible.

Je vous remercie, Lyra.

Thorin lui jeta un regard de travers.

Vous venez de lui piller son garde manger et vous lui demandez de vous aider à reprendre votre maison, chose dont il n'a absolument aucune obligation de faire. C'est la moindre des choses de s'assurer qu'il ne meurt pas.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit et Lyra se retourna pour voir le Hobbit évanoui. Thorin haussa un sourcil d'un air moqueur.

J'ai pas dit que ce serait facile, dit-elle en se levant pour aider le pauvre Hobbit à se remettre sur pied.

Lyra aida le Hobbit à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et lui apporta une tasse de thé puis elle laissa Gandalf discuter avec lui. Pendant ce temps les Nains étaient partis s'installer dans le salon au coin du feu. Lyra allait pour les rejoindre quand un bras l'intercepta. Elle croisa les yeux bleus de Fili. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Thorin mais ils étaient beaucoup plus rieurs et en quête d'aventure là où ceux de Thorin étaient dévastés par le passé.

J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez ici, dit-il ne lâchant toujours pas son bras.

Pourquoi cela?

Mon oncle a été dévasté de voir que vous ne fassiez pas partie des survivants. Il n'a cessé de conter vos aventures et vos exploits. Je rêvais de rencontrer celle qui a bercé mon enfance.

Lyra ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant les compliments de Fili.

Arrêtez de me vouvoyez, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne doit pas le faire c'est bien vous et votre frère.

Dans ce cas, je souhaite que ce soit réciproque.

Je ne suis pas sûre…

S'il te faut un ordre, prends-le comme tel; dit-il d'un air joueur.

Très bien, puisque c'est un ordre de mon prince.

Fait attention, dit-il en se penchant à son oreille, je pourrais m'y habituer.

Lyra ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Fili, dit une voix derrière le prince Nain. Pourrais-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît?

Bien sûr.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Lyra et partit rejoindre les autres.

Tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer avec ces deux-là, lui dit Lyra.

A ton avis d'où viennent ces cheveux blancs?

C'est cela, je croyais tout simplement que tu avais vieilli, dit-elle moqueuse

Ne sois pas insolente, je te rappelle que tu travailles pour moi.

Mon insolence est justement ce qui a fait que je travaille pour toi aujourd'hui.

Et je dois avouer qu'il m'avait manqué.

Lyra lui sourit

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, posa une main dans sa nuque et posa son front sur le sien. Chacun avait fermé les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de tendresse savourant leurs retrouvailles loin des autres. Mais lorsque l'on faisait parti d'une Compagnie de Nain, la tranquillité n'était pas chose aisé.

Je pense que nous avons perdu notre Cambrioleur, leur dit Balin

Thorin s'éloigna de Lyra.

Laissons-lui le temps, répondit Lyra. Je suis sûre qu'il changera d'avis.

J'en doute, Lyra, lui dit Balin. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Tout était contre nous. Après tout, que sommes-nous? Des marchands, des mineurs, des rétameurs, des gens qui font des jouets, pas de quoi faire des héros.

Il y a quelques guerriers parmis nous, lui dit Thorin sans se départir de son sourire.

De vieux guerriers, répondit Balin

Je n'échangerais pas un seul Nain contre une armée des Monts-de-Fer. Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils sont accourus. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un coeur vaillant, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Tu as le choix. Tu as agis avec honneur envers notre peuple, tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleues. Une vie de paix et d'abondance. Une vie qui vaut plus que tout l'or d'Erebor.

De mon grand-père en passant par mon père, ceci est venu à moi, dit Thorin en montrant la clé, Ils ont rêvé du jour où les Nains d'Erebor reprendraient la possession de leurs terres. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix, Balin. Pas pour moi.

Nous te suivrons mon garçon, nous réussirons.

Lyra posa une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Thorin lui prit la main et ils rejoignirent les autres Nains. Certains commencèrent à fredonner une chanson. Thorin et Lyra reprirent leurs fredonnements. Thorin commença à chanter.

 _ **Au-delà, des montagnes embrumées.**_

 _ **Non loin, des sombres, cavernes du passé.**_

 _ **Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller.**_

 _ **En quête de l'or, palais enchanté.**_

Lyra le rejoignit ainsi que tous les Nains de la Compagnie.

 _ **Les pins rugissaient, Hau-aut et fiers.**_

 _ **Les vents gémissaient, dans la nuiiiit d'hiver**_

 _ **Rouge le feu, sur milles lieux.**_

 _ **Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumière.**_

Peu importe s'ils réussissaient ou échouaient, Lyra se sentait revivre auprès de ces Nains. Auprès de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui lui tenait toujours la main.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyra se leva la première, l'aube était à peine levée. Elle décida de sortir prendre l'air. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle dormit sans faire de cauchemar. C'était devenu rare depuis l'attaque de Smaug. Elle respira l'air frais du petit matin. Elle se sentait bien et prête à partir pour cette nouvelle aventure.

Vous êtes bien matinale, lui dit une voix derrière elle

Elle se tourna et croisa le regard de Bofur qui fumait déjà la pipe.

De vieilles habitudes, répondit-elle

Vous êtes prête?

Je crois que je le suis depuis le jour où je suis partie d'Erebor.

Il tient beaucoup à vous, vous savez.

Je crois pas avoir été aussi heureuse comme cela depuis fort longtemps.

Sachez que je suis heureux de vous voir sourire comme cela.

Arrêtez de me vouvoyez, Bofur, nous allons passé pas mal de temps ensemble autant se passer de toutes formalités inutiles.

A condition que vous…. Tu en fasses de même, Lyra.

C'est noté…

Nous devrions rentrer pour nous préparer à partir.

Ils rentrèrent et Lyra vit que Thorin était agité. Elle s'approcha de lui et il se détendit en croisa son regard.

J'ai eu un doute, l'espace d'un instant… lui dit-il

Ne t'en fais, je serais tellement sur ton dos que tu préfèreras me savoir ailleurs

J'en doute fort.

Un ronflement se fit entendre. Lyra se retourna et vit Fili et Kili encore profondément endormis. Un sourire joueur apparu sur son visage et elle partit dans la cuisine. Elle remplit une bassine d'eau froide et retourna dans le salon. Thorin la regarda faire avec un sourire moqueur. Lyra commença par faire couler un léger filet d'eau sur leur visage et ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes, lui dit Thorin.

Elle lui sourit et renversa toute la bassine d'eau froide. Les deux Nains se levèrent aux gardes à vous en se secouant comme des chiens mouillés. Lyra partit dans un grand éclat de rire en voyant leur mine déconfite.

ça vous fait rire? lui demanda Fili

Oui beaucoup, répondit Lyra. Et qu'ai-je dit par rapport au vouvoiement?

Tu n'espères tout de même pas t'en sortir comme cela? lui dit Fili.

Vu le sommeil profond que ton frère et toi avaient, je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire.

Méfiez-vous, Lyra, lui dit Kili avec un sourire joueur, La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et je crois que vous venez de vous en prendre aux mauvaise personnes.

Vouvoyez-moi encore une fois, Kili et la bassine d'eau ne sera qu'un échauffement.

Elle est joueuse à ce que je vois, me dit Kili.

Ne la lancez pas sur ce terrain là, les garçons, leur dit Thorin. A ce jeu-là non plus elle ne perd jamais.

Cela tombe bien nous sommes joueurs aussi, lui dit Fili en la regardant intensément.

Une guerre ouverte semblait s'être déclarée entre les trois Nains. Voilà qui risquait de mettre l'ambiance durant le voyage.

Nous devrions nous mettent en route, leur dit Balin

Tu as raison, répondit Thorin, une longue route nous attend.

Et Bilbon? demanda Lyra

Il n'a pas signé, Lyra, nous avons autre chose à faire que de l'attendre, lui dit Thorin en grognant.

Je suis sûre qu'il a changé d'avis.

Et bien nous ne serons plus là pour le découvrir, allez, tout le monde en route.

Thorin sortit le premier.

Je déteste quand il est comme ça, marmonna Lyra.

Que voulez vous? lui dit Gandalf, Espérons que notre Cambrioleur se dépêche.

Vous pensez qu'il va venir?

J'en suis persuadé

Moi aussi.

Gandalf et Lyra sortirent de la maison du hobbit et grimpèrent sur leur poney. Beaucoup marmonnaient comme quoi, c'était une perte de temps d'être venu ici.

Puisque je vous dis qu'il va venir! s'exclama Lyra

Tu sembles bien sûre de toi, princesse, lui dit Dwalin.

Oui j'en suis sûre.

Très bien lançons les paris, dit Fili, le regard rieur.

Tous ceux qui pensent que Le Hobbit va finir par se pointer lève le doigt.

Sans surprise seul Gandalf et Lyra levèrent la main.

Très bien, dit Thorin, vous nous passerez vos bourses lorsque nous aurons quitté la Comté.

Ne soit pas si sûr de toi.

Ils reprirent la route en discutant joyeusement. Lyra jetait des regards frénétiques derrière elle sous le regard moqueur de Thorin.

Il ne viendra pas, lui dit Thorin, le regard triomphant

Je te dis que si.

Continue, d'espérer.

Lyra se mit à bouder dans son coin et refusa de lui adresser la parole. Thorin rigola devant son air enfantin. Bien que les années étaient passées, Thorin voyait toujours la même fille qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'ils étaient de jeunes Nains. Elle était toujours aussi folle, plein de vie, joueuse, courageuse, intelligente, un caractère bien trempé, forte, et surtout toujours aussi magnifique. Même lorsqu'elle faisait cette tête. Jamais Lyra ne s'était mariée. Elle voulait avant tout se concentrer sur son travail, et pourtant ce n'était pas les prétendants qui manquaient. Mais la seule chose qui comptait était de protéger la lignée de Durin.

Ils continuèrent leur route et alors qu'ils avançaient au pas dans la forêt, un cri les fit se retourner. Le sourire de Lyra s'élargissait à vu d'oeil.

Attendez! cria Bilbon en arrivant.

Il se pointa devant Balin en tenant son contrat à la main.

Je l'ai signé.

Lyra jeta un regard triomphant à Thorin. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Bilbon donna son contrat à Balin qui étudia la signature.

Et bien, tout me semble en ordre, lui dit Balin. Bienvenue Monsieur Sacquet dans la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne.

Donnez-lui un poney, ordonna Thorin en grognant.

Il reprit la tête et Lyra se hissa à sa hauteur avec un faux sourire innocent.

Est-ce parce que tu as perdu que tu es si grognon? demanda-t-elle.

Je vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Tu préfères peut-être me donner ta bourse lorsque nous aurons quitté la Comté, c'est cela.

Lyra…

Un pari est un pari, ne te couvre pas plus de honte que ça, dit-elle en tendant sa main vers lui.

Il fait une grimace puis glissa sa main dans une de ses poches. Il en sortit une bourse et la déposa brusquement dans sa main.

Je te remercie mon cher ami, dit-elle.

Puis sans arrêter son poney elle se retourna complètement vers les autres Nains.

Il a payé, alors vous n'avez pas le choix les gars.

Les Nains grognèrent et il lui lancèrent leur bourses d'argent. Fili et Kili la regardèrent mécontent de s'être fait dépouillés aussi vite.

Ne faites pas cette tête les gars, j'aurais encore pleins d'autres occasion de vous dépouiller.

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil et se remit vers l'avant.

Finalement elle commence bien cette Quête. A peine commencé et j'ai déjà de quoi faire. Pour sûr je serais riche à la fin.

Quelle idée, Gandalf a eu de te ramener ici, bougonna Thorin.

Et ce n'est que le début, la route jusqu'à Erebor est longue.

Trop longue peut-être.

Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais très bien que dans le fond tu es plus qu'heureux de me savoir ici.

Il lui fit un sourire tendre. Lyra n'imaginait même pas à quel point c'était vrai.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée, discutant joyeusement, rattrapant le temps passé. Certains Nains chantaient quelques chansons et Bilbon semblait moins raide sur son poney qu'au début du voyage. Thorin décida de dormir dans une auberge ce soir-là. Ils auraient bien le temps de dormir à la belle étoile dans les jours à venir. Bifur, Bofur et Bombur, prirent une chambre, Nori, Dori et Ori aussi, Gandalf, Gloin et Oin prirent la troisième quant à Kili, Fili et Thorin ils choisirent la quatrième. Lyra se dégota une petite chambre rien que pour elle. Comme quoi dépouiller les Nains de leur argent avait quelques nets avantages. Elle entra dans sa chambre et prit directement la direction de la salle de bain. Elle se fit couler un bain d'eau chaude et y plongea toute entière. Elle reposa sa tête sur le bord et se détendit après cette longue journée à cheval. Mais sa tranquillité fut de courte durée quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans sa chambre.

Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux?, dit-elle en s'adressant à Fili et Kili.

Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'elle était dans son bain. Kili rougissait légèrement alors que Fili haussa un sourcil appréciateur.

Désolée, Lyra, on était venu te chercher pour venir manger, commença Kili

Mais il se peut qu'on est momentanément oublié que tu étais une femme, continua Fili.

Retournez-vous tous les deux.

Kili s'exécuta mais Fili mis plus de temps. Ils l'entendirent sortir de l'eau puis elle leur indiqua que c'était bon. Il se retournèrent et ils perdirent la faculté de parler pendant un cours instant. Lyra était peut-être un peu plus âgée qu'eux mais elle était magnifique et cela ne les empêcheaient pas d'imaginer ce qui se cachait derrière cette serviette.

C'est bon, vous allez vous souvenir que je suis une femme maintenant, demanda-t-elle, pas le moins du monde gênée.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

Bien, alors, la prochaine fois vous frapperez avant d'entrer, c'est clair?

Très clair, répondit Kili et il sortit rapidement de la chambre.

ça vaut pour toi aussi Fili, dit-elle

Mais le plus vieux des deux frères était occupé à admirer les courbes de son interlocutrice. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son examen une lueur de plus en plus intense apparaissait dans ses yeux. Il se rendit vite compte que ses pensées partaient sur un terrain glissant et préféra quitter la chambre sans demander son reste. Lyra avait très bien vu cette lueur et elle savait aussi ce qu'elle voulait dire. Se serait mentir que dire que Fili n'était pas attirant, ce serait tout le contraire même. Fili était grand pour un Nain, les cheveux blonds une forte carrure dûe aux années d'entraînements, bref il serait au goût de n'importe quelle femme et ça devait pas en manquer. Lyra remit rapidement ses habits et descendit retrouver ses compagnons de route. Elle croisa le regard de Kili qui était encore gêné. Thorin lui avait laissé une place de libre à sa droite et il l'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle s'assit et il posa sa grande main sur sa cuisse. Ils mangèrent et burent. Ils faisaient une joyeuse assemblée. Puis Bofur se mit à jouer et chanter un air entraînant. Kili monta sur la table sous les applaudissements de ses compagnons. Puis il se tourna vers Lyra.

Oh Non non, je suis une piètre danseuse, dit-elle

Menteuse, lui dit en souriant Thorin.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais il n'en tint pas rigueur et la força à monter sur la table. Kili lui prit le bras et la fit danser. Il était très bon danseur il fallait l'avouer et Lyra se laissa entraîner dans la danse à tel point que Kili la lâcha pour avoir lui aussi la chance de la voir se mouvoir avec grâce. Lyra ne savait pas à ce moment-là que deux paires d'yeux bleus la regardait avec tendresse mais aussi une part de convoitise. Une fois que Bofur eut fini sa chanson, prise dans son élan, Lyra faillit tomber de la table. Mais deux grandes mains calleuse lui enserrèrent la taille pour la maintenir en place. Elle se retourna et vit Fili qui ne l'avait pas encore lâchée.

Je crois que tu as abusé de la bonne danse et de la bonne bière, lui dit-il

Crois-moi, Fili j'ai bien plus de ressources que je n'en laisse paraître.

Tu en laisses déjà beaucoup paraître, dit-il plus à lui-même.

Mais Lyra vit que ses yeux étaient un peu trop bas par rapport à ses yeux. Elle releva son menton.

Je crois que tu en as déjà assez vu, jeune prince, dit-elle.

En l'entendant l'appeler ainsi il raffermit sa prise d'un air possessif. Mais en bout de table un autre Nain voyait cela d'un très mauvais oeil.

Nous devrions aller nous coucher, nous partons à l'aube demain.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Lyra, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre. Il jeta un regard d'avertissement à son neveu pour l'obliger à la lâcher. Il le fit à contre coeur. Lyra était sans doute trop embrumée par la joie de la bonne chaire, de la bonne bière et de la bonne musique pour faire attention à ses échanges de regard. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de deux autres Nains, d'un Magicien et curieusement d'un Hobbit. Thorin passa un bras possessif sur les épaules de Lyra. Il l'a ramena jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je n'aime pas te savoir toute seule, lui dit Thorin en arrivant devant sa porte de chambre.

Thorin, j'ai toujours réussi à me débrouiller seule, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Est-ce si mal de vouloir garder un oeil sur toi?

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

Tu les avais plus court avant, dit-elle.

Toi aussi, dit-il en faisant tourner une pointe de cheveux entre ses doigts. J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'es arrivée ce jour-là.

ça n'as plus d'importance, Thorin.

Si ça en a. C'est le jour où l'on m'a arraché tout ce que j'avais y compris, mon am…. . ,il hésita, mon amie. Ma meilleure amie.

Lyra ressentit une petite pointe de déception sans vraiment l'expliquer.

Si tu y tiens, je te raconterais mais tu devras en faire autant.

Evidemment.

Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre.

Tu devrais m'accompagner dans ma chambre, dit-il

Je suis très bien ici.

Je me sentirais mieux si je te savais en sécurité auprès de moi.

Je sais me défendre seule, je te l'ai prouvée à mainte reprise. Va dormir.

Donneriez-vous un ordre à votre Roi, Madame?

Assurément, mon Roi, dit-elle avec un sourire joueur.

Je pourrais m'y habituer.

Pas trop quand même. Vas-t'en maintenant, nous partons à l'aube si je me rappelle bien.

Tu as raison.

Il posa sa main derrière sa nuque et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il caressa sa joue et finit par s'éloigner dans le couloir. Lyra rentra dans sa chambre plus heureuse que jamais. Elle ne garda qu'une simple chemise de nuit et se coucha pour une nuit sans rêve ni cauchemar.


	6. Chapter 6

Comme à chaque fois, Lyra se leva très tôt le matin. Elle s'habilla et regroupa ses affaires. Elle sortit de sa chambre et croisa Dwalin qui semblait à peine réveiller.

Je t'ai connu plus matinale, dit-elle.

Nous ne nous sommes pas couché tout de suite avec les autres Nains.

Je vois, combien sont en état de se lever tout seul ?

Balin et encore ce n'est pas sûr.

Oh les hommes!

Lyra s'arrêta à la première porte qui était celle de Gandalf, Bilbon, Gloin et Oin. Elle frappa un grand coup et entra. Seul Gandalf était levé. Les trois autres ronflaient. Si les anciens étaient dans cet état elle n'osait pas envisager les plus jeunes. Elle porta deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla plusieurs coups secs. Deux sur trois des dormeurs se levèrent paniqués. Oin qui était à moitié sourd ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle s'avança vers lui attrapa ses couvertures et le fit tomber de son lit. Il se réveilla automatiquement.

Thorin a dit que nous partions à l'aube et si vous ne voulez pas partir le ventre vide, bougez-vous les fesses! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde sauf de Gandalf qui riait dans sa barbe. Lyra passa dans la seconde chambre où dormaient Bifur, Bofur, Bombur et Balin. Elle refit le même manège sauf que Bifur n'apprécia pas énormément le traitement.

 _ **Pour qui vous prenez vous, jeune fille! Ce n'est pas une façon de réveiller des guerriers!**_ lui dit-il dans sa langue étrange.

 _ **Effectivement, puisque des guerriers auraient été plus raisonnables vu l'ampleur de leur mission. J'en déduis donc que je ne réveille pas des guerriers mais des nains poivrots!**_

Et elle quitta la pièce. Le même manège se déroula dans la chambre de Dori, Nori et Ori, puis elle se dirigea vers la dernière chambre qu'elle pensait être la plus dur à réveiller. Elle frappa un coup sec et entra prête à siffler de nouveau mais la vision qu'elle avait devant elle la coupa quelques peu dans sa démarche. Les trois héritiers de Durin étaient bien réveillés mais tout juste habillés. Lyra ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient tous les trois très bien bâtis.

On t'entend crier depuis l'autre bout du couloir, lui dit Thorin.

Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que tu es réveillée toute l'auberge, lui dit Fili

Seul Kili ne semblait pas très en forme.

Au moins je n'aurais pas à réveiller toute la Compagnie moi-même, je te remercie, Lyra, lui dit Thorin en enfilant sa chemise.

Kili aussi c'était habillé, le seul encore torse nu était Fili et il avait très bien vu le trouble dans les yeux de Lyra. C'était exactement le même qu'il avait eu en la voyant pas plus habillée hier.

Descendons manger, lui dit Thorin en la guidant d'une main dans le bas du dos vers la sortie.

Il referma la porte.

Fili avait toujours les yeux poser sur la porte.

Tu joues avec le feu, grand frère, lui dit Kili

De quoi tu parles?

Je vois très bien comment tu la regardes.

Et comment je la regarde?

Comme si tu voulais la posséder.

N'importe quoi!

Comme tu veux mais n'oublie pas ce que Balin nous avait dit à propos d'elle. Si Thorin et Lyra n'avait pas été séparés elle serait sans doute notre tante à l'heure qu'il est et tu ferais mieux de la considérer comme telle.

Ce n'est pas notre tante, c'est une amie.

Etrange c'est exactement ce que notre oncle à toujours dit d'elle.

C'est peut-être parce que c'est le cas.

Arrête de faire l'idiot. Tu as vu comment il la regarde. Lyra est plus importante pour lui que tout l'or d'Erebor. Il ne la laissera pas partir.

Sur ces paroles Kili quitta la chambre sous le regard peu avenant de son frère. Ils étaient déjà tous attablés quand Fili arriva et la première chose qu'il fit c'était de jeter un regard sur Lyra. Comme souvent depuis son arrivée dans la Compagnie elle souriait. Thorin la regardait comme la chose la plus précieuse que ce monde avait pu porter. Il avait comme souvent une main poser sur sa cuisse. Kili avait raison pour Thorin elle était plus précieuse que l'or d'Erebor. Il croisa le regard de Lyra quand il s'assit et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre le sourire qu'elle lui faisait. Il savait qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit à cette attention. Lyra s'entendait bien avec tout le monde et comment ne pas l'apprécier de toute façon? Mais Fili savait qu'il s'était fait une place particulière auprès d'elle et il comptait bien la garder. Ils mangèrent rapidement et reprirent la route. Tous les Nains semblaient tous complétement épuisés. Lyra s'ennuyait ferme.

Où est passé ton sourire? lui demanda Balin.

Tout le monde ne semble pas d'humeur à discuter, même Thorin à l'air plus bougon que d'habitude.

Et bien je ne suis pas Thorin mais je serais ravi de converser avec toi.

Arrête Balin, tu n'as pas besoin d'être Thorin pour me parler.

Il accapare quand même une bonne partie de ton attention, tout comme Fili d'ailleurs.

Balin lui jeta un regard appuyer.

Où avez-vous vécu après l'attaque de Smaug? demanda-t-elle

Balin ne souleva pas le fait qu'elle esquiva la question. Après tout Lyra restait une guerrière elle portait une armure que peu de personne était en capacité de retirer.

Thorin nous a trouvé une maison dans les Mines Bleues.

Les Mines Bleues?

Oui tu sais ce sont ces pierres qui reflètent le ciel et qui leur donne un aspect bleuté, lui expliqua Fili en se glissant à sa droite, les magnifiques couchés de soleil qui embrase la roche.

Navrée, Fili mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de visiter les Mines Bleues.

Vraiment? dit-il surpris. Dans ce cas je me ferais un plaisir de t'y conduire une fois cette Quête accomplie.

Ce sera avec plaisir.

Comment êtes-vous devenue Capitaine de la Garde? demanda Kili, un peu en retrait.

Lyra se tourna vers lui.

je croyais que Thorin vous avez tout dit sur moi.

Pas cette partie là de l'histoire, leur dit Balin en souriant moqueur.

En même temps ce jour-là n'est pas vraiment le plus glorieux de son histoire, rigola Dwalin.

On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire? demanda Thorin

Rien de spécial, Kili me demandait juste comment j'étais devenu Capitaine de la Garde, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Thorin se renfrogna ce qui fit rire Balin, Dwalin et Lyra.

Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter de toute façon, dit Thorin.

Ne me dit pas que tu n'as toujours pas digéré cette histoire!

J'aurais ma revanche, Lyra, sois en sûr.

Je demande à voir.

On peut avoir le fin mot de l'histoire? demanda Kili

Vous savez sans doute que je ne suis pas issue d'une famille noble, je suis née fille de forgeron. Mon père Faram, n'a eu que des filles, certains le plaindront mais il n'a jamais regretté de ne pas avoir de garçon. Ma mère est morte lorsque ma petite soeur Myra est venue au monde. Il s'est occupé de nous de la meilleure des manières on ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Nous n'avions pas besoin de le rendre fière, il suffisait qu'il pose ses yeux sur nous et on pouvait voir qu'il l'était déjà. Son travail consistait à forger les armes de l'armée. De nombreux soldats Nains venaient dans son atelier. Myra et moi nous y étions toujours, préférant jouer avec les armes plutôt que d'aller étudier avec le précepteur que notre père se tuait à nous payer. Puis un jour un Nain est entré dans l'atelier. Il m'a regardé de haut en bas et a exigé de mon père qu'il lui offre ma main. Je devais avoir 46 ans (12 ans) à l'époque. Mon père n'a évidemment pas accepté. Le Nain est donc reparti fou de rage et dans la nuit il est revenu avec plusieurs autres Nains. Ils l'ont tabassé alors qu'il était endormi. Ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à Myra. Mais j'ai attrapé la première arme qui m'est venue sous la main et je lui ai lacéré le visage. Sur la surprise il n'a pas cherché à se venger et une fois que mon père était laissé dans un piteux ils sont repartis. J'ai laissé Myra avec lui et je suis partie chercher de l'aide. J'ai couru longtemps dans l'espoir de croiser quelqu'un et c'est au détour d'un couloir que je lui ai rentré dedans. Il s'agissait de Dwalin, fils de Fundain.

Lyra coula un regard vers Dwalin qui malgré les apparences étaient émus qu'elle se souviennent de tous les détails de leur rencontre.

Je lui ai expliqué la situation et il est venu au secours de mon père et de ma soeur. La nuit même Dwalin nous a conduit dans les appartements du Roi Thror. Je dois vous avouer que lorsque vous n'êtes qu'une petite fille vous ne faite pas la maligne devant le Roi sous la Montagne. Mon père a eu le droit aux meilleurs soins et ma soeur resta sous la surveillance du Roi Thror. Nous sommes restés un moment auprès du roi et c'est lors d'une réunion avec le chef de la Garde que j'ai reconnu l'agresseur. Il s'agissait du Capitaine de la Garde de l'époque. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu vu que je l'avais blessé au visage. Il fut arrêté puis jugé pour ses actes. Une fois que mon père fut rétabli nous sommes rentrés chez nous.

En quoi cette histoire t'a permise de devenir Capitaine de la Garde? demanda Kili.

Après cette nuit-là, je me suis promise de ne plus jamais revivre cela. Alors je suis retournée voir Dwalin et je lui ai demandé de m'entraîner autant vous dire qu'il m'a rigolé au nez. Mais il avait vu ce que certains hommes étaient capable de faire pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient et il a aussi compris que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire temps que je ne serais pas prête. Les journées d'entraînements étaient longues et difficiles et ce n'est pas parce que j'étais une jeune fille que Dwalin m'épargnait. Il en exigeait toujours plus et j'en exigeais toujours plus de moi-même. Nos entraînements quotidiens ont duré trois années. Puis je me suis dite qu'il était temps.

Temps de faire quoi? demanda Kili qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

De faire ce pourquoi j'étais faite. Je me suis présentée devant le Roi Thror et je lui ai demandé d'entrer dans l'armée. Il n'était pas spécialement emballé. Je lui ai demandé de me lancer n'importe quel défi je le relèverais. Je voulais faire parti de l'armée. Thror m'a proposé un marché si je gagnais le combat contre le champion qu'il choissirait je rentrais dans l'armée sans plus de discussion. Thror avait choisi un de ses meilleurs guerriers un de ceux dont il avait le plus confiance. Le prince Thorin, fils de Thrain.

Et tu l'as battu! s'exclama Kili

A plat de couture, lui dit Lyra

Pas à plat de couture, grogna Thorin, n'exagère pas.

Si à plat couture tu n'as rien compris à ce qui t'arrivait!

Je n'étais pas préparer.

Bah voyons! Ton égo n'était pas préparé à rencontrer le sol surtout!

Les Nains éclatèrent de rire. Thorin lui jeta un regard noir.

Tu m'en as longtemps voulu après cela.

Comme tout jeune Nain, je pensais que la guerre était le domaine des hommes. J'ai appris avec le temps que c'était faux. Tu as accompli des choses que certains hommes n'auraient jamais été en mesure de faire, des choses que je n'aurais pas été en mesure de faire. Tu as réussi à forger le respect de toute une nation. Et si pour cela je dois mettre mon égo de côté et accepter ma défaite, je suis fier de le faire.

Merci, Thorin, venant de toi cela me touche énormément.

C'est mérité, Lyra.

Et ensuite? demanda Kili

Je suis entrée dans l'armée et le Capitaine de la Garde m'a prise sous son aile. Il m'a rapidement faite seconde et à sa mort et bien sûr avec l'autorisation du roi je suis devenue Capitaine de la Garde.

Tu avais quel âge? demanda Fili

J'avais 77 ans (20 ans). Smaug est arrivé deux ans après.

Quel âge as-tu aujourd'hui?

Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas de demander son âge à une femme ?

Pour ça faudrait-il que tu sois une femme comme les autres.

J'ai 143 ans (37ans)

Et bien très chère vous êtes très loin de les faire.

Effectivement et cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous botter les fesses.

Je demande à voir.

Nous verrons cela plus tard, nous allons devoir poser le campement, la nuit commence à tomber, leur dit Thorin.

Thorin choisit un promontoire un peu plus loin. Ils descendirent de cheval et tout le monde se mit à la tâche. Mais quelque chose empêchait Lyra d'être vraiment concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Thorin posa sa main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention. Il lui indiqua le bord de la falaise. Ils restèrent silencieux attendant que Lyra s'exprime.

Ils sont morts n'est-ce pas?

En tout cas ils ne faisaient pas parti des survivants. J'ai essayé de les trouver mais le dragon avait déjà investi les lieux…

Et tu n'avais pas à risquer ta vie et celle de ton peuple pour deux vies.

Si j'avais eu l'occasion de le faire, je te le jure sur ma vie que je serais retourner dans la Montagne.

Je le sais Thorin. Je le sais.

Il serait fier de toi.

Je ne crois pas.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Je savais qu'il y avait des survivants. Mon devoir était de les aider à la place de ça je me suis cachée, couverte de honte et de déshonneur. Je pensais que c'était mieux comme cela. J'aurais dû voir que ton grand-père allait mal, j'aurais dû prévoir l'attaque de Smaug c'était à moi de veiller sur ta famille et pas l'inverse.

Lyra sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Thorin la serra dans ses bras.

Je suis tellement désolée, Thorin, j'ai échoué, depuis le début. Je devrais pas être ici.

Rien n'était de ta faute, Lyra. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Quand au fait que tu sois là, c'est la meilleure chose que je pouvais souhaiter.

Thorin…

Non, Lyra, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre t'accuser de la chute d'Erebor, s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ce n'est pas toi.

Thorin, tu feras un merveilleux Roi sous la Montagne.

Nous ne sommes pas encore rendu là.

A mes yeux tu l'es déjà. Tu es mon roi sous la Montagne.

C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, la serrant toujours contre lui. Il essuya une larme qui restait sur sa joue et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Le repas est servi, leur cria Bombur.

Lyra sécha ses larmes et afficha un sourire. Thorin avait toujours admiré cette faculté qu'elle avait à ne pas se laisser gagner par ses sentiments. C'est ce qui faisait d'elle une redoutable guerrière. Ils partirent rejoindre leurs compagnons et ils mangèrent en silence. Thorin instaura les premiers tours de garde et c'était Fili et Kili qui s'en chargèrent. Lyra s'allongea dans sa couche en regardant le ciel étoilé. Les ronflements de Bombur et sa discussion avec les Nains l'empêchèrent de trouver le sommeil. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand des cris aigus et des hurlements de bêtes la firent se redresser. Elle dégaina immédiatement son arme et se mit debout prête au combat.

Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Bilbon

Des Orcs, répondit Kili

Des Orcs, s'exclama Bilbon faisant se redresser Thorin.

Des égorgeurs, lui expliqua Fili. Il y en a des douzaine dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées.

Il attaque au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi. Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri, et des mares de sang.

Bilbon blêmit devant cette histoire d'horreur et une fois que les deux Nains ont menés Bilbon où ils le voulaient, ils rirent de sa mine horrifiée.

Vous trouvez ça drôle! s'exclama Thorin. Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'Orcs est une plaisanterie.

On ne pensait pas un mal, s'excusa Kili

Non vous ne pensiez pas, vous ignorez tout du monde, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda Lyra

Thorin a plus de raison qu'un autre de détester les Orcs, leur dit Balin.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Lyra.

Après que le dragon est pris la Montagne Solitaire, le Roi Thror tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des Nains, la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'Orcs, conduit par le plus ignoble de toute leur race, Azog le Profanateur. Le grand Orc de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapité le roi.

Lyra ressentit comme un pincement au coeur. Thror avait fait tellement pour elle. Il l'avait aidé lorsque son père s'était fait agressé, il l'avait soutenu quand elle avait voulu faire sa place dans l'armée. Elle et sa famille était toujours conviées lors de leur repas en famille. Il vouait une véritable admiration pour Myra. Il s'occupait d'elle comme un véritable grand-père et aujourd'hui elle apprenait qu'il était mort.

Thrain, le père de Thorin était fou de chagrin, il disparut. Est-il prisonnier ou mort, nous en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus et la mort nous guettait. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Un jeune prince Nain affrontait l'Orc pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable, sans arme et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. Thorin lui trancha le bras. Azog le Profanateur, compris ce jour-là, qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les Orcs. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il n'eut ni festin ni chant cette nuit-là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécu. Et je me suis dit alors, il y en a un que je pourrais suivre, il y en a un que je pourrais appeler roi.

Thorin se retourna vers eux. Certains le regardaient avec admiration mais pour Lyra, tout ce que Balin venait de dire elle le savait depuis des années. Thorin était fait pour être roi et il sera un bon roi.

L'Orc pâle? demanda Bilbon, qu'est-il advenu de lui?

Il a regagné furtivement le trou dont il était sorti. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps, leur dit Thorin avec hargne.

Lyra vit très bien l'échange de regard entre Balin et Gandalf quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Mais pour l'instant elle se leva pour rejoindre Thorin.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, pour ton grand-père et ton père?

Tu t'en voulais déjà assez pour l'attaque de Smaug, je ne voulais pas en plus rajouter cette histoire.

J'ai quand même le droit de savoir. Thror a veillé sur ma famille, il m'a soutenu quand j'ai voulu entrer dans l'armée. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

Je ne voulais pas d'accabler d'encore plus de chagrin.

Thorin notre vie est rempli de chagrin, nous avons tant perdu, qu'il faudra plus d'une vie pour s'en remettre. Mais je maintiens que tu aurais dû me le dire.

Elle se détourna de lui et retourna se coucher dans son sac de couchage. Thorin avait ordonné à FIli et Kili de monter la garde toute la nuit en représailles de leur mauvaise blague. Lyra finit par s'endormir mais son sommeil était agité. Toutes ces histoires avait fait ressurgir des démons du passé. Elle bougeait dans tous les sens sous le regard inquiet des deux jeunes Nains. Fili s'approcha d'elle en douceur et posa sa main sur elle. Elle se réveilla en sursaut complètement paniquée. Fili essaya de l'appeler mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur lui. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et la força à le regarder.

Tout va bien, Lyra s'était un mauvais rêve lui dit-il

Elle semblait encore terrifiée ça se lisait dans ses yeux. C'était une émotion que Fili ne voulait plus jamais voir sur son visage.

Lyra, dit-il en l'appelant doucement.

Elle continuait de rester plonger dans son regard. Son regard si bleus qui contrastait avec les flammes rougeoyantes qu'elle avait vu en rêve.

Tu vas bien, Lyra?

Oui… ça va…

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir en parler alors il allait se relever mais elle agrippa son bras avec une telle force qu'il ne bougea plus.

Attends s'il te plaît… dit-elle suppliante.

Il se rassit près d'elle ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il la prit dans ses bras. Il faisait aller et venir sa main dans son dos et il la sentit se calmer.

Tu veux en parler? demanda-t-il

J'étais dans la Montagne, tout était en flammes, je n'avais aucun moyen de sortir.

La culpabilité du survivant il l'avait entendu discuter avec Thorin la veille. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé au peuple d'Erebor.

Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu tiendras ta revanche, Lyra et je t'y aiderais.

Lyra redressa sa tête de la poitrine de Fili.

C'est à moi de t'aider à reconquérir ton peuple pas l'inverse.

Je crois que vu comment tu es investie pour ce peuple on peut estimer que c'est aussi le tien.

Peut-être un peu.

Tu devrais te rendormir, il reste encore quelques heures avant l'aube.

Je ne veux pas, c'est toujours pire après.

Elle s'agrippa à son manteau dans une veine tentative de le retenir. Mais Fili ne comptait aller nul part.

Je serais là, pour t'empêcher de rêver.

Tu dois monter la garde.

Je peux le faire en veillant sur toi. S'il te plaît rendors-toi.

D'accord.

Elle se rallongea.

Ne dis rien à Thorin, dit-elle. C'est mon fardeau il n'a pas à le porter pour moi.

Je ne dirais rien et tu n'es plus seule maintenant.

Merci, Fili.

Elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller de fortune et ferma les yeux. Fili hésita mais décida de prendre sa main comme cela elle savait qu'il était là. Elle finit par s'endormir non sans mal mais les caresses de Fili sur sa main l'apaisèrent.

Lyra réussit à finir sa nuit mais elle ne savait pas que ce moment partagé avec Fili ne ferait qu'apporter des tensions dans la Compagnie et surtout avec un certain prince Nain.


	7. Chapter 7

Il plut quasiment toute la journée et pas une petite pluie mais une grosse averse. Lyra était trempée jusqu'aux os et avec la fatigue en plus ce n'était pas chose aisé de garder sa bonne humeur. Gandalf se glissa à ses côtés.

Vous savez où on est ? demanda-t-il

Oui je sais où nous sommes Gandalf.

Vous savez donc que nous allons avoir besoin de son aide pour déchiffrer la carte.

Et si vous en veniez aux faits pour une fois. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous entendre tourner autour du pot, Gandalf.

Vous devez le convaincre d'y aller.

Convaincre Thorin de se rendre chez les Elfes c'est comme essayer de faire danser un Orc, c'est impossible.

Je connais Thorin…

Et je crois le connaître beaucoup mieux que vous Gandalf, j'ai grandi à ses côtés.

Oui je vous l'accorde, Lyra mais nous avons une carte que nous sommes incapables de déchiffrer.

Je croyais que c'était votre boulot, ce genre de chose.

Je ne peux pas tout savoir, Lyra

Jusqu'ici vous n'avez rien fait que nous ne soyons pas capables de faire.

Que l'on me libère de l'entêtement des Nains et les femmes Nains sont pires. Vous êtes la seule personne que Thorin acceptera d'écouter. Je ne vous demande pas de le conduire dans la maison du roi Thranduil mais dans celle du Seigneur Elrond qui pendant un temps à été votre maison également. Si vous avez réussi à faire la paix avec ces Elfes, Thorin le peut sûrement aussi.

J'essaierais mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, la pluie cessa enfin. Ils decidèrent de s'arrêter près d'une ancienne ferme abandonnée.

Fili, Kili, occupez-vous des poneys, ordonna Thorin. Et surtout restez près d'eux. Oin,Gloin, faites-nous un feu

Lyra était à peine descendue de cheval que Gandalf lui lança un regard appuyé. Elle rejoignit Thorin dans l'ancienne ferme. Elle ignorait comment aborder le sujet. Gandalf lui donna un coup de bâton dans le dos pour la faire avancer.

Vous n'avez qu'à le faire, vous, chuchota-t-il

Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux? demanda Thorin le regard suspicieux.

Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route, lui dit Gandalf

Vraiment?

Lyra reçu un nouveau coup de bâton.

Frappez-moi encore une fois et je vous l'enfonce tellement loin dans….

Lyra ! la réprimanda Thorin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?

Bon on va pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. On a une carte que personne n'est en mesure de lire pas même ce vieux fou de magicien. Le Seigneur Elrond peut le faire.

Lyra voyait déjà que Thorin allait refuser.

Thorin, le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas comme le roi Thranduil. Il est bon et il nous offrira de la nourriture et un bon lit.

Vraiment? dit-il. Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide avons-nous reçu des Elfes? Des Orcs pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées, les Elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir cela même qui ont trahi mon grand-père, qui ont trahi mon père.

Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, Thorin et le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas le roi Thranduil.

Comment peux-tu le savoir, hein?

Parce que le Seigneur Elrond m'a hébergé après la chute d'Erebor. Il m'a offert un toit, un lit, une maison, de la sécurité, du réconfort alors que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Sans lui je ne me tiendrais pas devant toi aujourd'hui!

Alors pendant tout ce temps tu étais chez notre ennemi! s'écria-t-il.

Les Elfes ne sont pas nos ennemis! En tout cas pas cela!

Jamais je ne m'approcherais de cette vallée!

Dans ce cas autant arrêtez cette Quête maintenant puisque nous n'irons pas plus loin que la porte d'entrée d'Erebor!

QU'il en soit ainsi!

Tu serais prêt à mettre cette Quête en péril par simple orgueil!

Je ne m'abaisserais pas quémander de l'aide aux Elfes, un point c'est tout Lyra!

Mais…

Je ne veux plus en entendre parler!

Lyra laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et elle tourna les talons. Elle passa devant tous les Nains comme une furie.

Où allez-vous, Lyra? demanda Bilbon

Le plus loin possible de ce qui ressemble de près où de loin à un homme et si par hasard l'un d'eux s'approche de moi je couperais la seule chose qui nous différencie anatomiquement parlant!

Certains Nains blêmir devant sa menace. Balin et Dwalin jettèrent un regard de reproche à Thorin.

Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde tous les deux. Dépêche-toi, Bombur, on a faim.

Lyra était partie s'isoler un peu plus loin ne voulant faire affaire à aucun d'eux pour le moment. Elle trouvait ça absolument ridicule de prendre le risque de compromettre cette Quête par simple orgueil. Les Nains respectèrent son souhait de s'isoler et la laissèrent tranquille. Mais lorsque la nuit fut tombée et que l'odeur de ragoût commençait à flotter dans l'air son ventre fit par de sa présence. Mais comme tout Nain qui se respecte elle était également bien trop orgueilleuse pour aller les rejoindre. Puis un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière elle.

J'ai pas été assez clair, tout à l'heure? dit-elle sans se retourner.

Pas à moi, princesse, répondit la voix de Dwalin

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Je me suis dit que tu devais commencer à avoir faim.

Il lui tendit son écuelle et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle commença à manger.

Je déteste quand il est comme ça, dit-elle.

Vous êtes tous les deux aussi entêtés, c'est ça le problème.

Il espère sincèrement que la solution va lui tomber sur la tête.

Après tout jusqu'ici, nous avons été plutôt chanceux.

Ah oui?

Nos chemins se sont retrouvés sans que ce ne soit prévu.

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre.

ça n'a rien à voir. Cette carte est le seul indice que nous avons. Le Seigneur Elrond est le seul qui puisse la lire.

Il changera d'avis.

J'espère que ce sera avant que l'on arrive à Erebor, Sinon on va attendre un moment.

Soudainement Fili et Kili firent irruption dans la clairière.

Vite! Des Trolls ont enlevé des poneys et Bilbon, s'écria Kili.

Lyra se mit rapidement sur ses jambes et dégaina ses épées.

Où ça? demanda-t-elle.

On pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle était passée en mode combattant et comme elle était encore un peu sur les nerfs ça ne lui fera pas de mal de se défouler sur des Trolls.

Venez!

Fili et Kili leur montrèrent la voie. Kili, Fili et Lyra arrivèrent les premiers. Kili et Lyra enfoncèrent leur épée dans le tibia d'un des Trolls. Ce dernier couina.

Lâche-le! s'écria Kili en voyant Bilbon pendu par les pieds par un des Trolls.

Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? répondit l'un d'eux.

Il t'a dit de le lâcher, abruti, c'est assez clair où faut que je te l'écrive! s'écria Lyra.

Le Troll ne sembla pas apprécier et jeta Bilbon sur Kili qui tomba sur Lyra. Au même moment Thorin et les autres Nains débarquèrent. Lyra aida Kili et Bilbon à se remettre debout. Puis elle se jeta dans la mêlée trancha toute chair ressemblant de près ou de loin à un Troll. Elle vit Ori en mauvaise posture et dans une longue glissade elle coupa la chaire du Troll qui le tenait. Elle était occupée à tenailler la peau d'un des Trolls et elle ne sentit pas qu'un autre l'attrapa par la jambe. Elle fut soulevée dans les airs mais elle enfonça profondément sa lame dans la peau du Troll qui la lâcha sous la douleur. Elle s'attendait à rencontrer douloureusement le sol quand elle atterrit finalement dans des bras. Elle reconnut les cheveux blonds de Fili.

Je savais que tu finirais par tomber dans mes bras, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Dans tes rêves, beau blond.

Fili la lâcha et ils reprirent le combat. Mais ils ne virent pas Bilbon se faire attraper par deux trolls qui lui tenaient chacun un bras et une jambe.

Bilbon! s'écria Kili en voulant aller l'aider.

Non! ordonna Thorin.

Lâchez vos armes ou on en fait des miettes!

Lyra jeta un regard à Thorin qui après une petite hésitation déposa son épée. Ils firent tous la même chose et ils furent ligotés et mis dans des sacs. Thorin, Balin, Bombur, Bilbon, Kili, Gloin et Lyra furent mis de côté et les autres furent attachés à une broche pour être rôti. La situation pourrait être forte amusante s'ils avaient une solution pour se sortir de là. Lyra fut jeté avec les autres Nains et elle tomba sur Thorin. Elle lui jeta un regard peu avenant.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça! dit-il

On en serait pas là si tu m'avais écouter.

Parce que maintenant ça va être de ma faute.

Oui c'est entièrement de ta faute.

On en serait pas là si Kili et toi n'aviez pas filer tête baisser.

Et laisser Bilbon seul face à ses Trolls désolée mais sans moi.

Tu m'énerves, Lyra.

Je te rassure c'est réciproque.

Bon les deux amants, grogna un des Trolls vous avez fini de vous prendre le bec.

Nous ne sommes pas amants, s'écrièrent Thorin et Lyra.

Plutôt mourir, dit-elle

Je te rassure c'est réciproque.

Alors toi…

Vous avez fini, oui! leur dit Balin énervé de leur gamineries.

Les trois Trolls étaient en train de discuter sur l'assaisonnement à utiliser pour les manger. Quand quelque chose dans leur discussion interpella Bilbon.

Attendez! s'écria-t-il Vous allez faire une énorme erreur.

On ne peut pas les raisonner ils sont idiots! leur dit Dori qui tournait sur la broche.

Idiot? Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes nous? demanda Bofur qui était dans la même posture que Dori.

Je voulais dire avec l'assaisonnement, continua Bilbon.

Quoi, avec l'assaisonnement? demanda un des Trolls.

Non mais vous les avez senti? demanda Bilbon. Il vous faudra bien plus que de la sauge pour les servir.

Les Nains grognèrent devant les insinuations de Bilbon.

Le secret pour cuisiner le Nain….

Oui? demanda le Troll Vas-y dis nous le secret.

Oui je vais vous le dire…

Tout le monde attendait dans l'incertitude n'étant pas sûr du chemin que Bilbon souhaitait prendre.

C'est… de les écorcher vifs.

Les Nains se rebellèrent et Lyra préfèrent encore largement mourir cuite plutôt que d'être écorcher vive. Thorin s'agita sous elle en menaçant d'écorcher Bilbon vif. C'est là que Lyra le vit. Furtivement Gandalf se glissait dans les buissons. Bilbon essayait de gagner du temps.

Moi je n'ai rien qu'on un bout de Nain cru, dit un Troll en attrapant Bombur.

Non pas celui-là! s'écria Lyra.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds. Mais en espérant qu'elle leur trouve une solution.

Il a plein de vers….

… dans les boyaux! s'exclama Bilbon

Comprenant qu'elle aussi essayait de gagner du temps.

Ils sont tous infectés de parasites et surtout celui-là, d'ailleurs, dit-elle en donnant un grand coup de pied à Thorin.

Il grogna de douleur.

Je ne prendrais pas le risque, continua Bilbon.

On a pas de parasites! s'écria Kili, c'est vous qui en avez!

Lyra leva les yeux au ciel devant sa stupidité et elle essaya de faire comprendre à Thorin dans son regard où elle voulait en venir. Ils avaient beau s'être disputé il se comprenait toujours aussi bien et Thorin mis un grand coup de pied à Kili. Il jeta un regard à Thorin et Lyra.

J'ai les plus gros parasites du monde! s'écria-t-il

Lyra ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Que l'aube vous saisissent tous! s'exclama Gandalf.

Qui c'est ça? demanda le Troll

Aucun idée!

Il se mange lui aussi.

Gandalf fendit le rocher et les premiers rayons du soleil changea les trois Trolls en pierre. Des cris de joies retentirent parmi les Nains. Ils étaient tirés d'affaire. Du moins pour un temps.


	8. Chapter 8

Gandalf les aida à sortir de leur sac et ils aidèrent les Nains qui étaient toujours accrochés à la broche. Lyra rejoignit Thorin et Gandalf qui discutaient plus loin.

Merci, Gandalf, lui dit-elle.

Sale affaire, dit-il, enfin, ils sont tous entiers.

Pas grâce au Cambrioleur, souligna Thorin.

Lyra lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Il se plia de douleur.

Alors toi… marmonna-t-il

Bilbon et Lyra ont eu l'intelligence de gagner du temps. Aucun de vous n'y avez pensé.

Lyra lui fit un petit sourire satisfait et Thorin leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle s'éloigna pour aider les autres à rassembler les affaires et elle ne vit pas le sourire tendre sur le visage du prince.

Ce ne serait pas plus simple de lui dire, demanda Gandalf

Je pense pas qu'elle est envie de m'entendre lui dire qu'elle est une emmerdeuse, lui dit Thorin en se renfermant.

Si vous le dîtes. Ces Trolls sont forcément venus des Landes

Depuis quand les Trolls des Montagnes s'aventurent-ils si loin au Sud?

Pas depuis un Age, quand une puissance maléfique régnait sur ces contrées. Ils ne peuvent avoir voyager de jour.

Donc il avait une caverne dans les parages. Vous autres venez! ordonna-t-il. Nous devons trouver cette caverne!

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la grotte. L'odeur de pourriture était repérable de loin. Seuls quelques Nains descendirent les autres ainsi que Lyra montaient la garde.

En tout cas, commença Kili, je dois dire que les légendes n'ont pas menti.

De quoi parles-tu? demanda Lyra.

De tes prouesses à l'épée.

Tu en doutais encore?

Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

Attends de voir quand je t'aurais botté tes fesses de prince.

Fili rigola.

Je ne ferais pas le malin si j'étais toi, dit-elle.

Lyra! s'écria Thorin du fond de la grotte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là?

Elle descendit dans la grotte non sans se pincer le nez. Evidemment il fallait qu'il soit tout au fond.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? dit-il en lui tendant une épée.

Là bizarrement je suis beaucoup moins énervante.

Ne commence pas et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu penses de cette épée.

Lyra dégaina la lame de son fourreau plein de poussière. Elle inspecta la lame qui était fabriquée dans un acier très fin et avec finesse, la lame était magnifique et on pouvait y voir quelques runes elfique. Lyra la manipula quelques instants puis la rangea dans son fourreau.

C'est une lame forgée par les Elfes. Si je ne me trompe pas c'est par les Hauts Elfes de Gondoline. La lame devient bleu quand des Orcs ou des Gobelins sont à proximité.

Lyra tendit l'épée à Thorin mais il refusa de la prendre.

Tu ne trouveras pas de meilleure lame, alors prends-la et arrête de faire ta tête de pioche.

Ma tête de pioche? dit-il

C'est le plus correct qui m'est venu à l'esprit tu veux peut-être entendre le pire?

Non ça ira, merci.

Il prit finalement l'épée et la dégaina pour l'observer. Lyra ressortit de la caverne en jetant un regard blasé au quelques Nains qui étaient en train d'enfouir un coffre d'or sous terre. Elle retrouva Fili et Kili qui était toujours en train de monter la garde.

Alors que voulait-il ? demanda Fili

Mon avis sur une épée.

Ton avis?

Je suis fille de forgeron, je ne l'ai peut-être jamais forgée mais j'ai grandi entouré d'arme. Je sais reconnaître une bonne épée quand j'en vois une.

Je peux voir la tienne? demanda Fili

Lyra l'a sorti de son fourreau et l'a lui tendit. Il l'inspecta sous tous les angle.

C'est une belle lame, facile à manier.

Tu es un épéiste?

Oui contrairement à Kili j'ai toujours préféré manier l'épée.

C'est surprenant pour un Nain de manier un arc.

Oui c'est sûr mais c'est toujours utile dans une armée.

C'est vrai. J'ai quelque notion mais c'est très rudimentaire.

Il a essayé de me l'enseigner mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pris goût à cette arme. Je préfère largement le poids d'une épée.

Je comprends très bien.

En tout cas ton épée est magnifique. On sent que l'artisan y a mis beaucoup de coeur. Les détails sont extrêmement bien travaillés. J'ignore qui l'a fait mais il tenait à ce qu'elle soit réussite.

Peut-être parce que sa fille venait enfin d'intégrer l'armée après des années d'entraînement.

Evidemment, répondit Fili en comprenant l'allusion. J'avais oublié pendant un instant que tu étais fille de forgeron.

Je suis toujours fille de forgeron et je le resterais. Je n'en n'ai pas honte.

C'est juste que lorsqu'on te voit on a plus tendance à penser que tu es de sang royal.

Je jure comme un charretier et je ne connais absolument rien à tout ce qui est protocolaire.

Oui c'est sûr mais un roi n'est pas simplement jugé sur son apparence mais également sur son coeur.

Je ne comprends pas.

Tu as le coeur pur, Lyra. Tu te bats pour ton peuple même si officiellement tu n'as pas à le diriger. Tu te sens concernée par lui et tu serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. C'est en ça que tu donnes l'impression d'être de sang royal. N'importe quel roi serait comblé de t'avoir pour reine.

Fili la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'être gênée. Au même moment les Nains ressortirent de la caverne des Trolls. Thorin rejoignit Lyra et Fili.

Nous devrions nous remettre en route, dit-il

Puis une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola plus loin.

Quelque chose approche, lui dit-elle

Regroupez-vous, ordonna Thorin.

Tous les Nains se resserèrent et dégainèrent leurs armes. Puis une espèce de fou furieux sortit des buissons. Il était tiré sur un traîneau par des lapins. Tous les Nains le regardaient avec surprise.

Radagast! s'exclama Gandalf

Oh non! s'écria Lyra. Il est pas question qu'on embarque un autre magicien fou avec nous!

Kili ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le regard que jeta Gandalf à Lyra. Mais Gandalf décida de ne pas relever la remarque.

C'est Radagast le Brun! Qu'êtes-vous dont venu faire ici?

Je vous cherchais Gandalf, répondit-il. Il se passe des choses. Des choses très alarmante.

Mais encore? demanda Gandalf suspicieux.

Le magicien voulait s'exprimer mais il s'arrête avant même d'avoir commencer. Il semblait soudain frappé d'amnésie. Tout le monde le regardait en attendant la suite.

Je l'avais là sur le bout de la langue, dit-il

Il tire la langue et Gandalf retira un phasme de sa bouche.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, leur dit Lyra. Celui-là est encore plus frappé que notre magicien.

Gandalf et Radagast partirent discuter plus loin laissant les Nains attendre que leur Magicien est fini de discuter.

Tu as fini faire la tête? demanda Thorin en asseyant à côté de Lyra.

ça dépend tu acceptes d'aller chez le Seigneur Elrond?

J'ai dit non, Lyra!

Dans ce cas, oui, je fais toujours la tête.

C'est pas vrai t'es sans doute la personne la plus bornée que j'ai jamais vu.

C'est faux, le plus borné c'est toi!

C'est faux.

C'est vrai.

C'est faux.

C'est complètement vrai! s'exclamèrent Fili et Kili.

Tu vois, j'ai toujours raison.

Bien, puisque c'est comme ça…

Thorin se leva et s'éloigna d'eux. Lyra articula un merci aux deux princes qui riaient de leur oncle. Puis un hurlement de loup résonna autour d'eux. Ils dressèrent tous l'oreille et Lyra retrouva aussitôt son sérieux. Elle se leva et dégaina ses épées.

C'était un loup? demanda Bilbon. Il y a des loups dans le coin?

Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup, lui dit Bofur.

Une bête grogna et sauta au milieu des Nains. Thorin planta son épée dans l'espèce de loup et Kili tira une flèche derrière Lyra. Elle se retourna et vit le loup sur le point de sauter sur Thorin. Kili tira une deuxième flèche et le loup dévia de sa trajectoire. Il tomba et Lyra lui planta son épée dans le crâne.

Des éclaireurs Wargs, dit-elle à Thorin.

ça veut dire qu'une bande d'Orcs n'est pas loin.

Une bande d'Orcs! s'exclama Bilbon.

A qui avez-vous parler de votre Quête, en dehors de votre clan? demanda Gandalf à Thorin de façon agressive.

A personne, répondit Thorin avec surprise.

A qui l'avez-vous dit!

A personne, je le jure.

A qui….

Hey! s'exclama Lyra. Il vient de vous dire qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne alors maintenant vous changez de ton!

Au nom de Durin, que se passe-t-il? demanda Thorin

Vous êtes pourchassés.

Il nous faut quitter cet endroit, leur dit Dwalin

Impossible! s'exclama Ori. Nous n'avons plus de poneys. Ils se sont enfuis.

Je vais les lancer à mes trousses, leur dit Radagast.

Bonne chance papy, lui dit Lyra en rigolant.

Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous ratrapperont

Ce sont des lapins de Rosscovelt. Qu'ils essaient dont pour voir.

Les hurlements se font de plus en plus proches.

Décidez-vous, leur dit Lyra.

Très bien allez-y, lui dit Gandalf. Nous nous partons par là.

Le magicien brun partit le premier et lança les Wargs à ses trousses pendant ce temps les Nains partirent dans la direction opposé. Menés par Gandalf ils avancèrent dans la plaine qui , à part quelques rochers ne leur accordait que peu de chance d'être couvert. Lyra fermait la marche en s'assurant que tous les Nains étaient bien devant elle. C'était de son devoir de s'assurer qu'ils soient tous en sécurité. Gandalf menait la troupe pendant que Radagast lançait une bonne partie de la meute à ses trousses malheureusement ses bêtes ont l'odorat affuté. Ils se cachèrent derrière un énorme rocher. Un des Orcs s'était détaché de la meute et se tenait juste au-dessus de leur tête. Ils l'entendirent inspirer l'air en quête de leur odeur. Thorin désigna l'arc de Kili d'un signe de tête. Kili encocha une flèche mais Lyra posa sa main sur l'arc. Elle fit non de la tête à Thorin qui au contraire acquiesçait. Ils se jettaient des regards noirs et Kili était bloqué dans cette conversation silencieuse. Il prit la décision de se reculer du rocher et de tirer sur l'Orc. Le wargs tomba dans un hurlement de douleur. Dwalin, Bifur et Thorin se mirent à trois pour tuer le warg et l'Orc qui poussaient des cris aigus. Une fois fait ils entendirent les cris de rassemblements des Orcs.

Génial, on aura de la chance si vous nous avez pas rameuté tous les Orcs des Terres Sauvages avec tout le bruit que vous nous avez fait, leur dit Lyra.

Pas maintenant Lyra, lui dit Thorin.

Fuyez! s'écria Gandalf.

Ils se remirent tous à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais les Wargs étaient plus nombreux et plus rapide. Ils furent très rapidement encerclés.

En voilà d'autres! hurla Kili.

Kili tue-les! lui ordonna Thorin.

Lyra sortit ses deux épées de leur fourreau et avança lentement vers Kili pour venir l'épauler en cas de besoin. Il tira quelques flèches et elles atteignirent toutes leur cible. Lyra devait admettre qu'il était douée. Les Nains s'agitait autour d'eux et elle voyait bien que ça perturbait Kili. Elle se tenait juste derrière lui.

Ne les écoute pas, fait abstraction d'eux. Concentre-toi uniquement sur tes flèches et sur ce que tu dois faire. Ne fais attention à rien d'autres.

Mais les autres….

Ne fais pas attention, ils iront bien, ferme les yeux et centre-toi uniquement sur ce que tu as à faire, c'est tout.

Il s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. Il fit abstraction de ce que les Nains disaient il n'écoutait que la voix de Lyra. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tira flèche après flèche sans jamais manquer sa cible.

C'est ça Kili.

Vas-y, Lyra je gère la situation.

Oui tu gères comme un roi, dit-elle

Elle retourna auprès de Thorin. Les Orcs se rapprochaient de plus en plus malgré le travail de Kili. Ori tenta de tenir tête à un Wargs simplement muni de son lance pierre. Un Orc donna l'assaut et il se fonça droit sur Lyra. Elle se tourna vers lui et attendit qu'il soit suffisamment proche. Elle évita le Wargs et elle lui planta une de ses épées dans la tête. Il bascula en avant, mort. L'Orc fut éjecté de sa monture et tomba à ses pieds. Lyra ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et lui trancha la tête.

Par ici pauvre fous! leur cria Gandalf qui surgissait de nul part

Il disparut de nouveau derrière un rocher.

Suivez-moi, ordonna Thorin

Il se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où Gandalf avait disparu. Les premiers Nains glissèrent dans un trou pendant que Thorin et Lyra s'assuraient qu'ils descendent tous. Un Warg se précipita sur Thorin et Lyra le tua d'un coup d'épée. Fili fut le dernier à glisser.

A toi, maintenant, lui dit Lyra.

Il en manque un, dit-il

Ils se retournèrent et virent que Kili tirait toujours ses flèches.

Kili! ordonna Thorin

Allez-y! leur répondit-il

Pas question que je parte sans lui, dit Thorin.

Descends, je vais le chercher.

Non, Lyra.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle se précipita sur Kili.

Kili! Viens ils sont trop nombreux!

Je ne fuirais pas devant eux!

Kili viens, maintenant avant qu'on ne se fasse tuer!

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Lyra l'agrippa par le col de sa veste et le tira vers elle. Des flèches commençaient à leur tomber dessus. Elle appuya sur sa tête et elle le conduit jusqu'à la grotte. Elle le poussa dans l'entrée et il tomba auprès des autres. Elle sentit une flèche passer au ras d'elle et elle vit que les Orcs n'étaient plus très loin. Elle sauta également dans la grotte et elle fut rattrapée par Fili. Ils entendirent un cor mais qui n'était pas celui d'un Orc. Ils entendaient des cris aigus et ils devinèrent qu'un combat se déroulait au-dessus d'eux. Cette théorie fut confirmée quand un Orc tomba à leur pied. Thorin retira la flèche qui était planté dans le corps de l'Orc.

Les Elfes, dit-il avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

Ils n'entendirent plus rien . Les combats devaient être fini. Lyra se redressa et fonça droit sur Kili. Elle lui flanqua une bonne tape derrière la tête.

Aïe! ça fait mal, dit-il en se frottant la tête.

C'était le but rechercher en effet! On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris?

J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire.

On aurait pu se faire tuer à cause de ton entêtement.

Je refuse de fuir devant mes ennemis, dit-il avec hargne.

Et c'est tout à fait honorable, dit-elle mais je ne te demandais pas de fuir. Il faut parfois accepter de battre en retrait pour pouvoir ensuite les affronter. C'est exactement ce que nous faisons en retournant à Erebor. La prochaine fois que nous croiserons ces Orcs nous serons mieux préparés mais pour l'instant tu n'as fait que te mettre en danger, ainsi que ton oncle et moi. Et depuis quand tu désobéis aux ordres de ton roi!

Kili se sentait tout penaud. Il savait très bien que Lyra avait raison. Si elle n'était pas venue le chercher il se serait sans doute fait tuer et elle a risqué sa vie pour lui.

Euh… Lyra, lui dit Fili.

Elle se retourna vers lui et il lui montrait sa main qui était pleine de sang.

Par Mahal, tu es blessé? demanda-t-elle en commençant à l'inspecter de partout.

Non ce n'est pas moi, dit-il en attrapant délicatement ses poignets.

Mais ta main…

C'est toi, Lyra, dit-il en montrant une tache sombre sur sa chemise bordeau.

Elle regarda et effectivement elle saignait et plutôt abondamment.

Et merde! dit-elle.

Montre-moi mon enfant, lui dit Oin.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne sens rien du tout.

Tu rigoles j'espère, lui dit Thorin.

Je me sens très bien Thorin.

Tu as vu la taille de cette tache tu as déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

Mais ….

Y a pas de mais, Lyra… Tu t'allonges et tu discutes pas.

Elle savait qu'ils ne reprendraient pas la route temps qu'elle ne serait pas soignée. Thorin fit signe aux autres Nains de se disperser mais il ne put empêcher Kili et Fili de rester. Tous deux étaient aussi inquiets que leur oncle. Oin l'aida à retirer son manteau de fourrure et il défit les lacets de sa ceinture.

Vous pourriez lui laisser un peu d'intimité tous les trois, leur dit Oin.

Ils se retournèrent vivement et Oin souleva sa chemise. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser une exclamation d'horreur lui échapper.

Quoi? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Thorin avec inquiétude.

Comme personne ne lui répondait il se retourna et posa les yeux sur l'abdomen dégagé de Lyra. Devant le silence de leur oncle les deux princes se retournèrent aussi et ils affichaient la même expression d'horreur que Oin.

Vous avez du mal avec la notion d'intimité tous les trois, dit-elle en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Lyra… commença Thorin.

Oui je sais c'est pas très beau à voir.

Mais comment c'est arrivé demanda Fili.

Lorsque Smaug est arrivée je n'étais pas à Erebor, j'étais envoyé par Thror pour une mission diplomatique. Les affaires s'étant réglées plus rapidement que prévues je suis repartie pour Erebor. J'étais dans la forêt lorsque qu'il est arrivé. Il brûlait tout sur son passage. Les Nains qui m'accompagnaient sont tous morts dans cette forêt. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'ai réussi à sortir de cette forêt en feu mais j'ai réussi. Mais pas indemne. Mes vêtements avaient pris feu et avaient commencés à ronger ma peau. En voyant Erebor en flammes je ne me suis pas attardée plus que ça. J'ai repris la route souffrant le martyr s'était une douleur insoutenable qui ne me permettait pas de fermer l'oeil la nuit qui me fit tomber plus d'une fois dans l'inconscience tellement elle était horrible. Les Elfes de Fondcombe m'ont trouvé ainsi. Seule la médecine elfique a réussi à me soigner. Sans eux je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Malheureusement ça a laissé quelques cicatrices.

THorin était obnubilé par cet amas de chair fondue qui s'étendait sur tout son côté droit. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses doigts dessus. Il était malade de voir le mal que ce dragon avait fait à Lyra. Il avait détruit un être qu'il avait plus d'une fois qualifié de perfection. Il fit glisser ses doigts dessus.

C'est inutile, dit-elle, je ne sens plus rien. Le feu a détruit la peau.

ça explique pourquoi tu n'as pas sentie que tu étais blessée, lui dit Oin.

La blessure était une fine coupure très peu profonde sans doute dû à la flèche qui l'avait frôler.

C'est superficiel , lui dit Oin. juste un bandage et c'est bon.

Il se contenta de faire son bandage et Lyra se rhabilla sous l'oeil attentifs des trois enfants de Durin.

Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas m'effondrer, leur dit-elle.

Vous avez fini? demanda Dwalin

Oui on peut se remettre en route, lui dit Lyra.

Bien j'ai trouvé un passage, devons-nous le suivre.

Bien sûr, dit-elle

Ils avancèrent durant une bonne heure dans ce tunnel étroit sans en voir le bout. Lyra reconnaissait très bien l'aura qui se dégageait de cet endroit pour y avoir vécu de longue années. Un sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la fin du tunnel.

J'aperçois une lumière, lui dit Dwalin

Ils accélérèrent le pas et sortirent rapidement du tunnel. Alors que le sourire de Lyra s'agrandit encore plus les visages des Nains se refermaient un peu plus en devinant l'endroit. Une magnifique vallée avec en son coeur un palais qui semblait à la fois jeune et vieux se dressait devant leur yeux. C'était une vision tout ce qu'il y a de plus magnifique, du point de vue de Lyra et d'un certain hobbit.

La vallée d'Imladris, leur expliqua Gandalf. Dans la langue commune on la connaît sous un autre nom

Fondcombe, dirent Lyra et Bilbon avec le même ton d'émerveillement dans la voix .

Encore une aventure qui allait encore semer quelques troubles dans cette compagnie. Sans parler des négociations qu'ils allaient sans doute devoir entreprendre pour que Thorin accepte l'aide des Elfes et cette affaire n'allait pas être des plus simples à régler


	9. Chapter 9

Tu étais au courant? demanda Thorin à Lyra mais sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation

J'ai vécu soixante ans dans cette vallée, tu te doutes bien que j'en connais chaque recoin, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'Est de la Mer, leur expliqua Gandalf.

C'était votre plan depuis le début, se retourna Thorin. Trouvez refuge chez notre ennemi, dit-il hargneux.

Il n'y a aucun ennemi ici, lui dit Lyra.

La seule animosité ici est celle que vous avez apporté avec vous, leur fit Gandalf.

Vous croyez que les Elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre Quête. Ils voudront nous en empêcher.

Thorin, l'appela Lyra en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il se retourna vers elle.

Je ne les laisserais pas t'empêcher de poursuivre ta Quête, je parlerais au Seigneur Elrond, mais nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire.

Elle le laissa réfléchir quelques secondes.

ça coûte rien d'essayer, non ? demanda-t-elle

Il souffla signe qu'ils rendaient les armes.

Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une certaine dose de charme, c'est pourquoi vous me laisserez parler moi.

Lyra étouffa un rire.

Et vous aussi bien sûr, dit-il en la regardant.

Lyra s'arrêta de rire.

Et bien, nous allons jamais sortir d'ici, leur dit Thorin ce qui lui valut un bon coup dans les côtes de la part de Lyra.

Ils descendirent dans la vallée menés par Gandalf et Lyra. Ils atteignirent rapidement le pont de pierre qu'ils traversèrent pour atterrir dans une espèce de cours. Ils attendirent un moment puis un Elfe descendit les marches.

Mithrandir, s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de Gandalf .

Lindir, le salua-t-il

Lyra se rapprocha également de son vieil ami.

Lyra, dit-il avec surprise. Avant d'incliner respectueusement la tête

Lindir, dit-elle en faisant de même.

 _ **Nous vous avons entendu traversé la Vallée,**_ dit-il en elfique.

Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond, lui dit précipitamment Gandalf.

Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici, répondit-il en langue commune.

Où-est-il?

Au même moment un cor retentit au loin.

Je crois que vous avez votre réponse, Gandalf, lui dit Lyra en souriant.

Ils virent plusieurs cavaliers. Thorin vit cela comme une menace et ordonna de serrer les rangs. Lyra fut attrapée par le bras par Kili et Fili. Ils étaient tous les quatre avec Thorin au centre et les autres Nains faisaient barrage autour d'eux. Les Elfes les encerclèrent.

Gandalf s'écria l'un d'eux.

Lyra reconnut le Seigneur Elrond et elle voulut le rejoindre mais Fili lui tint un peu plus le bras.

 _ **Mellôn!(**_ _mon ami)_ lui dit Gandalf. _**Où étiez-vous ?**_

 _ **Nous avons chassé une bande d'Orcs venue du Sud,**_ répondit-il _**Nous en avons tué un bon nombre près du Col Caché.**_

Le Seigneur Elrond descendit de cheval et étreignit brièvement Gandalf.

C'est étrange que des Orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici.

Je crois que c'est nous, lui dit Lyra en levant la main.

Un franc sourire illumina le visage du Seigneur Elrond en reconnaissant la Naine qu'il avait accueillit chez lui.

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il qu'à moitié?

Lyra sortit du rang et elle prit la main de Thorin le forçant à s'avancer également.

Bienvenu Thorin, fils de Thrain, lui dit le Seigneur Elrond.

Il ne me semble pas vous connaître, répondit Thorin.

Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thror lorsqu'il était Roi sous la Montagne.

Ah oui? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous ! dit-il avec hargne.

Lyra lui écrasa volontairement le pied. Il grogna légèrement. Le Seigneur Elrond les regarda intensément et leur parla en elfique.

Qu'a-t-il dit? s'exclama Gloin. Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter.

Bien sûr que non, idiot, lui dit Lyra. Il vient de nous inviter.

Parce que tu parles leur langue maintenant, lui demanda Thorin

Oui je parle leur langue. Pourquoi ? Y a un problème?

J'en vois plusieurs des problèmes…

Tu permets qu'on en parle plus tard, là je voudrais aller me trouver des vêtements propres et un bon bain, dit-elle en s'avançant avec un grand sourire vers le Seigneur Elrond.

Lyra, reviens-ici! s'exclama-t-il

On en reparle plus tard, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la main.

Elrond l'accompagna jusqu'à son ancienne chambre.

je suis ravie de vous revoir parmi nous, lui dit-il

Moi de même.

En tout cas vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

Oui c'est vrai.

Vous semblez lui mener la vie dure, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Et ce n'est qu'un échauffement, dit-elle en rigolant.

Il l'a laissa se laver et se changer. Lyra était contente de retrouver un véritable confort. Voyager avec une bande de Nains dont l'hygiène laissait parfois à désirer n'était pas toujours facile. Elle se glissa dans la baignoire et se détendit les muscles. Une fois avoir profiter de ce moment de détente elle s'enroula dans une longue serviette. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire où se trouvait encore de nombreuses tenues parfaitement à sa taille. Le Seigneur Elrond voyant qu'elle resterait sans doute quelques années ici avait ordonné qu'on lui fasse faire des vêtements à sa taille. L'armoire regorgeait de toute forme de vêtements. Elle décida d'enfiler une belle robe rouge bordeau avec un corset noir qui soulignait sa taille. Elle laissa ses cheveux noirs détachés. Une fois prête elle partit vers la salle du banquet. Des tables avaient été installés pendant son absence. Deux tables pour les Nains et une autre pour Gandalf, le Seigneur Elrond et Thorin. Lorsque Lyra entra dans la salle toute la colère que Thorin avait pu éprouver pour elle ces derniers temps s'envolèrent. Il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique mais là, elle surpassait toutes les femmes Elfes, Naines ou Humaines qui peuplaient la Terre du Milieu. Mais Thorin ne serait pas Thorin s'il ne faissait pas un minimum la tête pour montrer qu'il est toujours vexé. Lyra leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant lui tourner volontairement le dos. Fili et Kili lui avait laissé une place entre eux deux. Elle s'assit et Fili s'approcha de son oreille.

Tu es ravissante comme ça, lui chuchote-t-il

Merci, Fili, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le plat fut servi et il était en grande partie composé de légumes verts. ce qui était loin de satisfaire les Nains qui étaient de grands amateurs de viande.

J'aime pas la verdure, leur dit Ori.

Elle est où la viande? demanda Dwalin avec un air paniqué

Est-ce qu'ils auraient de la purée? demanda Ori

Vous voulez pas arrêter de vous plaindre deux minutes et remercier notre hôte comme des personnes civilisées, leur dit Lyra

Ori lui jeta un regard penaud et décida de goûter aux légumes. Lyra lui lança un regard bienveillant et entama elle aussi son assiette. Elle non plus ne rafolait pas des légumes et préférait largement une bonne pièce de viande mais ils avaient un repas offert et ils n'allaient pas faire la fine bouche. Elle sentait Kili s'agitait à côté d'elle. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et elle le vit complètement absorbée par la harpiste devant lui.

Je crois que tu lui a également tapé dans l'oeil, lui dit-elle à voix basse.

Tu penses? demanda-t-il

Elle hocha la tête et un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kili. Mais il s'effaça rapidement quand il croisa le regard sévère de Dwalin.

Les filles Elfes ne m'attirent pas beaucoup, dit-il pour éviter toute forme de conflit. Trop maigre, elles ont toutes les pommettes hautes et la peau velouté. Pas assez de barbe pour moi.

Parce que toutes les femmes Naines sont grosses et ont de la barbe, peut-être? lui demanda Lyra un peu vexée.

Heu …. Non bien sûr que nous… Même celle maigre et sans barbe sont très belles… Enfin non … oui…

Kili jonglait entre les regards noirs de Dwalin et ceux de Lyra.

Laisse tomber petit frère, lui dit Fili. Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour la drague.

Parce que toi oui? demanda Lyra en haussant les sourcils.

Disons que je me défends, dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Sans rire…

C'est très simple en fait, dit -il . Un petit regard langoureux quelques compliments, des mots susurrés à l'oreille et le tour est joué.

Pour des potiches en mal d'amour ou intéressées par le fait que tu sois prince effectivement c'est très simple.

Ne sois pas vexante, Lyra.

C'est toi qui l'a été en disant que toutes les femmes sont pareilles.

Elles ne sont pas pareilles mais elles réagissent toutes de la même manière.

Ah oui? demanda-t-elle peu convaincue

Il se pencha vers elle retira une mèche qui cachait son oreille et elle sentit son souffle chaud s'échouer sur sa peau.

Tu as raison Lyra, tu n'es pas comme toute les autres, il te faut des actes pas des mots, chuchota-t-il en effleurant sensuellement son oreille de ses lèvres.

Dans un même geste il se mit à caresser le dos de sa main puis elle se posa sur sa cuisse. Lyra devait admettre que ces gestes lui faisait de l'effet et pas qu'un peu.

J'ai envie de dévorer ton cou de baisers lui chuchota-t-il

Mais le raclement d'une chaise la fit sursauter. Elle s'éloigna de Fili qui lui faisait un sourire victorieux. Elle se concentra sur son assiette quand elle sentit deux grandes mains se poser sur ses épaules. ça c'est un toucher qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus car Thorin avait toujours eu ce genre de geste avec elle. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est l'échange de regard entre Thorin et Fili . Thorin n'appréciait guère la familiarité qu'entretenait Lyra et Fili. Même s'il adorait son neveu il n'aimait pas le regard qu'il portait sur elle

Vous voulez pas nous jouer autre chose? demanda Nori. On se croirait à un enterrement

Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda Oin qui avait bouché son cornet avec une serviette.

Allez les gars, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, leur dit Bofur en se levant et montant sur la table.

Non… voulut commencer Lyra mais Thorin appuya fortement sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à rester en place.

Bofur se mit à chanter une chanson reprise par tous les Nains. Ils commencèrent à jeter de la nourriture à travers la salle et Lyra vit le regard estomaqué du Seigneur Elrond. Elle entendait Thorin rire derrière elle. Mais lorsque la chanson fut fini et qu'elle les vit continuer à jeter de la nourriture à travers la salle s'en fut trop pour elle. Elle tapa du poing sur la table, repoussa les mains de Throin et se leva. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

Est-ce vraiment trop vous demander de faire un effort au moins une fois dans votre vie et de vous comporter comme des gens respectables! Le Seigneur Elrond n'avait absolument aucun raison de vous accueillir ici et comment vous le remercier? En vous moquant de ses musiciens et en saccageant sa salle de banquet! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant le Seigneur Elrond et quitta la salle pour prendre la direction de sa chambre. En arrivant elle voulut refermer sa porte mais un pied la bloquait.

Vas-t'en ! dit-elle.

Thorin poussa la porte ce qui la fit reculer.

Tu ne comprends pas quand je te parles? dit-elle

Si je comprends très bien, ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche c'est ta petite scène de toute à l'heure. Tu étais la première à faire ce genre de chose lorsque nous étions à Erebor.

Mais nous sommes plus à Erebor et je ne suis plus la même Thorin.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Lyra? Que je leur demande de ne pas être eux-même!

ça n'a rien avoir Thorin, je les adore telle qu'ils sont!

Certains plus que d'autres, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe

Pardon?

Rien. Je comprends pas Lyra ce que tu veux alors?

Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu n'as jamais été seul! s'écria-t-elle

Bien sûr que si!

Non tu as perdu Erebor, tu as perdu ton grand-père et ton père mais tu n'as jamais été seul. Tu avais Balin, Dwalin, ta soeur Dis et maintenant tes neveux . Je n'ai pas eu cette chance. J'ai perdu toute ma famille, je t'avais perdu toi, Thorin. Le Seigneur Elrond m'a recueilli et que ça te plaise ou non j'ai trouvé une famille ici. Je me suis faite des amis et c'est l'un deux que vous avez insulté ce soir. Je te demande juste un effort, Thorin.

Thorin n'avait pas vu à quel point cet endroit comptait pour elle. Elle avait réellement été blessée par leur comportement et la blesser est bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il s'avança vers elle et entoura son visage de ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Je suis désolé, Lyra, je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur de ce que cet endroit représentait pour toi.

C'est rien, Thorin, dit-elle en posant ses mains par-dessus les siennes.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi seul que lorsque j'étais loin de toi, lui dit-il

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et ils restèrent un long moment comme ça. Il se recula quelque peu et croise son regard. Ils semblaient tous les deux perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Ces yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres tentatrices de la fille qui se tenait devant lui. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par ses lèvres. Il avança son visage et leur nez se frôlèrent .

Lyra, dit-il dans un souffle.

Cette dernière n'en menait pas large et fixait également ses lèvres.

Thorin, souffla-t-il

Il glissa sa main dans sa nuque et il frôla les lèvres de Lyra des siennes. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lyra. Thorin ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Un second coup fut frappé et Thorin se recula pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Lyra tentait de retrouver une respiration normale.

Si vous souhaitez parler au Seigneur Elrond c'est le moment, leur dit Gandalf

Nous lui parlerons demain, lui dit Thorin

Non, s'exclama Lyra. Nous devrions aller le voir tout de suite.

Thorin lui jeta un regard surpris.

Qui sait si nous aurons une autre occasion, dit-elle

Il finit par acquiescer. Lyra s'avança et Thorin posa une main en bas de son dos pour la guider. Durant toute la route il n'ôta pas sa main gardant toujours un contact physique avec elle. Ils retournèrent dans la salle du banquet où Elrond, Balin et Bilbon les attendaient. Thorin se détacha de Lyra et s'avança vers le Seigneur Elrond.

Je tiens à m'excuser du comportement de mes compagnons lors de ce banquet, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Ce n'est rien, j'oublie parfois que vous êtes beaucoup moins protocolaire que nous autres les Elfes et sachez que ce n'est pas un défaut. Mais je voudrais savoir ce qui vous a conduit jusqu'à moi?

Nos affaires ne regardent pas les Elfes, dit-il

Et c'est reparti, marmonna Lyra en jetant un regard exaspéré à Bilbon.

Ce dernier ne fit que hausser les épaules mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Au nom du ciel, Thorin, montrez-lui la carte! s'exclama Gandalf.

C'est l'héritage de mon peuple, je dois le protéger, lui et ses secrets.

Que l'on me préserve de l'entêtement des Nains. Votre orgueil causera votre perte. Vous êtes en présence d'une des seules personnes qui soient en mesure de lire cette carte. Montrez-la au Seigneur Elrond.

Tout le monde resta silencieux en attendant la décision du roi. Il tourna la tête vers Lyra. Elle articula ces quelques mots "Fais un effort". Il lui fit un léger sourire avant de plonger la main dans son manteau. Il en sortit la carte.

Thorin, non, lui dit Balin en essayant de lui empêcher de donner la carte à l'Elfe.

Mais Thorin repoussa sa main et tendit la carte au Seigneur Elrond.

Erebor! s'exclama le Seigneur Elrond. De quelle nature est votre intérêt pour cette carte.

Il est d'ordre intellectuel, expliqua Gandalf. Comme vous le savez ce genre d'objet contient parfois des textes cachés. Vous lisez toujours le Nainmien ancien? demanda-t-il

L'Elfe étudia quelques secondes la carte et prononça quelque chose en elfique.

Des runes lunaires, traduisit Lyra.

Bien sûr, leur dit Gandalf, Difficile à repérer.

Dans le cas présent c'est vrai. Les runes lunaires ne peuvent être lues qu'à la lumière d'une lune de même forme et de même saison que le jour où elles furent tracées.

Seriez-vous les déchiffrer ? demanda Thorin, tout à coup très intéressé.

Suivez-moi.

Ils sortirent du palais et prirent la direction d'une grotte qui débouchait sur une haute plateforme où se tenait un bloc de cristal . Le Seigneur Elrond posa la carte sur le bloc.

Ces runes ont été écrites une veille de solstice d'été sous un clair de lune à son premier quartile, il y a près de deux cents ans. Vous deviez être destinés à venir à Fondcombe. La chance est avec vous Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, une lune identique se tient au-dessus de nous ce soir.

Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait venir , lui dit Lyra avec un sourire suffisant.

La lumière de la lune frappa le bloc de cristal et ils virent de fines écriture bleues apparaître sur la carte.

Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise, quand la grive frappera et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure, leur traduisit le Seigneur Elrond.

Le jour de Durin? demanda Bilbon à Lyra.

Le premier jour du nouvel an des Nains, lui expliqua Lyra. La dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver brillant apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel.

C'est très fâcheux, lui dit Thorin. L'été se poursuit, le jour de Durin avance à grand pas.

Nous avons encore le temps, lui dit Balin.

Le temps de quoi? demanda Bilbon

De trouver l'entrée, lui répondit Balin

Nous devrons nous trouver au bon endroit et au bon moment, alors la porte s'ouvrira, leur dit Lyra.

Alors ainsi est votre but, leur dit le Seigneur Elrond. Entrer dans la Montagne.

Et alors? lui répondit Thorin sur un ton agressive

D'aucun estimerait que ce n'est pas prudent.

Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Gandalf

Vous n'êtes pas le seul gardien qui veille sur la Terre du Milieu, Gandalf.

Il tourna les talons signalant qu'il était temps de quitter la grotte. Ils prirent la direction des quartiers que le Seigneur Elrond leur avait offert, chacun plonger dans ses pensées. Lyra ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était arrivée. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Thorin qui était dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne elle lui fit un sourire et entra dans sa chambre. Elle enfila juste une chemise et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir en pensant qu'ils avaient déjà résolu un mystère sur la Montagne. Ils avaient trouvé l'entrée secrète.


	10. Chapter 10

Lyra fut réveillée par de légères caresses sur son visage. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux . La première chose qu'elle vit fut un immense sourire et une longue chevelure brune. Elle papillona des yeux pour s'habituer aux rayons du soleil.

 _ **Tu es toujours aussi ravissante quand tu dors,**_ lui dit une voix en elfique.

Elle ouvrit définitivement les yeux et se redressa. Un Elfe se tenait à son chevet.

Elladan! dit-elle

C'était un des fils du Seigneur Elrond. Lui et son frère jumeau passaient leur vie à traverser la Terre du Milieu sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. Ils étaient aussi très volage.

Quand es-tu arrivé? demanda-t-elle

Très tôt ce matin. Mon père m'a dit qu'une bande de Nains avait envahi son palais. J'en ai donc déduis que tu devais te trouver ici.

Effectivement j'y suis pour quelque chose.

En tout cas tu n'as pas changé, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Toi non plus mais je pense que c'est sans doute dû à ta condition d'Elfe.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Lyra le laissa faire mais ne vit pas sa main descendre le long de ses côtes elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il commença à la chatouiller. Immédiatement Lyra se mit à se débattre entre ses bras. Elle bascula sur le dos riant aux éclats. Elladan la bloquait sous son corps continuant sa torture. Mais ils furent interrompus par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

J'interromps quelque chose peut-être? leur demanda une voix avec un certain mécontentement.

Lyra repoussa Elladan et se redressa. Elle vit le regard peu avenant de Thorin.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? lui demanda-t-elle

Je t'ai entendu crier, j'ai cru que tu avais un problème.

Tu vois je vais très bien, dit-elle

Oui j'ai remarqué, dit-il en jetant un regard à Elfe. Et c'est qui lui?

Elladan se leva et avança vers Thorin.

Je suis Elladan, fils d'Elrond.

Thorin, fils de Thrain

Ah je comprends mieux, marmonna-t-il . Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, dit-il à Lyra.

Il hésita une seconde puis il vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il fit un sourire suffisant à Thorin et sortit de la chambre.

C'est qui celui-là? demanda Thorin

Il vient de te le dire, dit-elle en sortant du lit. Je t'ai dit que je m'étais faite des amis.

Et tu les accueilles tous aussi peu vêtue? dit-il en posant son regard sur les jambes dénudées de Lyra.

Ne soit pas si coincé, dit-elle en passant derrière le paravent.

Je ne l'aime pas.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné, dit-elle en enfilant une chemise blanche et lassant sa ceinture de cuir marron.

Elle portait également un pantalon noir moulant. Elle sortit de derrière le paravent. Elle s'installa devant sa commode et peigna sa longue chevelure.

Je me demandais quelque chose, dit-elle

Quoi donc ? dit-il un peu radouci

Fili est sensé être ton premier héritier n'est-ce pas ?

Oui c'est ce qui est prévu.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en une longue tresse.

Je pensais que Kili pourrait devenir mon second.

Ton second ?

Oui, je ne suis pas éternelle et un jour je devrais laisser ma place et j'aimerai autant pouvoir choisir celui qui me succèdera avec ton consentement bien sûr.

Thorin s'avança vers elle. Il prit ses mains et l'obligea à se lever.

J'ai du mal à voir quelqu'un d'autre dans ce rôle.

Pourtant seul les Elfes sont immortels. Toi et moi devrons laisser notre place un jour ou l'autre. Fili n'a pas vraiment le choix mais je pensais qu'il serait important que Kili est également une place forte à Erebor.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais il est peut-être encore jeune.

C'est l'oncle qui parle et pas le roi, dit-elle en souriant.

Je les considère comme mes fils, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'ils leur arrivaient malheur.

Heureusement que je suis la pour veiller sur vous trois alors.

Il lui fit un sourire tendre.

Il me suffit juste que tu acceptes et je commence son entraînement aujourd'hui même.

Tu penses qu'il fera l'affaire?

J'en suis persuadée.

De toute manière tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas?

Pas le moins du monde.

Alors vas-y. Après tout qui est mieux placé que le Capitaine de la Garde d'Erebor pour choisir le futur Capitaine de la Garde.

Merci, Thorin.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Tu vas avoir besoin de le secouer par contre, il dort profondément.

Plus pour longtemps.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre attribuée à Kili. Elle frappa mais n'entendant pas de réponse elle ouvrit la porte. Elle entendit des ronflements et elle le vit profondément endormi. Il paraissait plus jeune encore. Elle mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla un son aigu.

Qu… Quoi… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Kili d'un air paniqué.

Il posa finalement les yeux sur Lyra et souffla de soulagement.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lyra? La chambre de Fili est à côté !

Pardon? Je ne viens pas voir Fili! Je te veux dans la plaine d'entraînement dans Vingt minutes.

Pourquoi faire?

Tu le verras si tu te pointes à l'heure sinon l'offre sera accordée à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais attends de quoi tu parles? demanda Kili soudain intéressé.

Vingt minutes Kili.

Elle quitta la chambre et partit vers la zone d'entraînement. Elle commença par faire quelques tours de terrain pour s'échauffer puis elle fit quelques étirements. Elle commençait à s'impatienter quand elle vit Kili arriver en courant.

C'est bon je suis là, dit-il tout essoufflé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me proposer?

Ton frère sera l'héritier de Thorin.

Oui je suis au courant mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi?

Thorin et moi nous ne serons pas éternels, il faudra donc quelqu'un pour nous remplacer dans nos fonctions. Fili remplacera Thorin quant à moi, je t'ai choisi toi, avec l'accord de Thorin.

Moi… Mais je ne … Mais pourquoi? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

Tu es un grand guerrier, tu manques encore de pratiques mais tu es fort et courageux. C'est tout ce que je demande pour l'instant et bien sûr il faut que tu sois motivé. J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un qui s'en fiche.

Quoi? Non bien sûr que non, c'est un véritable honneur, Lyra. Mais je ne penses pas être à la hauteur.

C'est justement ce qui me fait penser que tu l'es. Quand je suis devenue garde dans l'armée, jamais je n'aurais pensé que je serais à leur tête. J'ai souvent douté, ça n'a pas été facile mais je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai vécu. Alors tu acceptes ou pas?

Bien sûr que j'acceptes.

Très bien alors on commence aujourd'hui.

Elle lui lance un long bâton de bois qu'il attrape au vol.

Première leçon: voyons ce que t'as dans le ventre.

Ils combattirent pendant un long moment et le nombre de fois où Kili mangea le sol ne se comptait même plus. Lyra le cogna à la tête et d'un coup sec dans les jambes elle le fit de nouveau tomber.

Tu hésites trop, dit-elle

Non c'est faux!

Tu retiens tes coups

Je ne veux pas te faire mal

En attendant c'est toi qui mords la poussière.

Il émit un grognement de frustration. Elle lui tendit la main et elle l'aida à se relever.

Peut-être avec un public autour de toi tu te donneras plus à fond.

Elle désigna Fili, Balin, Dwalin et Thorin qui arrivaient suivi de plusieurs autres.

Ils sont vraiment obligés d'être là.

C'est pas moi qui leur dirait de partir. Aller concentre-toi et on s'y remet.

Je veux pas te blesser.

Imagine que je suis un de tes ennemis.

ça me paraît compliqué.

Lyra le frappa dans les côtes et dans les jambes et il plia un genoux à terre.

A partir du moment où je t'inflige une douleur c'est que je suis ton ennemi. N'oublie pas que le mal peut prendre n'importe quelle forme. Il peut prendre l'apparence d'un ennemi ou d'un ami. Alors maintenant tu te mets debout et tu essais de me mettre à terre.

Kili se releva. il se mit face à elle et bien qu'il tomba de nouveau il retenait de moins en moins ces coups. Lors d'une chute ils entendirent les rires des certains Nains qui le regardaient. Lyra vit le visage de Kili se renfrogner. Elle tenta de le pousser à bout et alors qu'elle avait bloqué son bâton elle ne vit pas qu'il levait la main et du revers de la main il l'a gifla. Elle recula de quelques pas et elle sentit un goût métallique dans la bouche.

Lyra, je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il se retrouva de nouveau à terre avec la pointe du bâton de Lyra sous la gorge. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui tendit la main. Il l'attrapa et il se remit debout.

Ne doute jamais de toi, dit-elle. C'était très bien joué, Kili.

Mais ta lèvre…

C'est les risques du métier. Tu auras plus mal que moi demain matin.

Y a de fortes chances.

A partir de maintenant à la moindre occasion on s'entraînera.

Avec plaisir, Lyra.

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

Je crois que nous avons bien mérité une pause, dit-elle.

Je crois aussi.

On reprendra demain. Le spectacle est fini les gars.

Il grognèrent mais finirent par quitter la zone d'entraînement en emmenant Kili avec eux.

Toujours décidée? , demanda Thorin.

Oui, je suis sûre de moi.

Pourquoi Kili et pas Fili?

Kili doute plus, il restera toujours sur ses gardes, il ne vivra pas sur ses acquis et il cherchera toujours à se surpasser. Fili est plus comme toi.

C'est-à-dire?

Il est plus orgueilleux que son frère, il est plus sûr de lui également c'est une bonne chose mais ça peut aussi lui porter défaut.

Et moi je suis comme ça ? dit-il un peu vexé.

Fili est ton portrait craché lorsque tu étais jeune mais en plus blond.

Ah oui, vraiment?

Oui vous êtes tous les deux aussi bornés et orgueilleux.

Tu es sûre de toi?

Affirmatif

Dans ce cas…. Allez-y les gars!

Quoi?

Elle sentit des bras la soulever de terre et ils se dirigeaient vers la fontaine du palais.

Non! Reposez-moi tout de suite! s'écria-t-elle.

On t'avait prévenu qu'on se vengerait, lui dit Fili

Ils avançaient toujours vers la fontaine et ils la jetèrent dedans. L'eau était glaciale et la fontaine étant profonde elle mit la tête sous l'eau. Quand elle émergea ils riaient aux éclats.

Vous, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre,

Elle attrapa fermement le bras de Kili et elle le tira dans l'eau. Il perdit l'équilibre et chuta dans l'eau. Fili recula du bord pour ne pas se faire attraper et rigola de son frère. Lyra chercha un moyen pour que Fili s'approche du bord. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Kili et elle fit mine d'avoir une crampe.

Aïe! je crois que j'ai une crampe j'arrive plus à nager!

Le sourire de Fili commençait à disparaître et il s'inquièta vraiment lorsqu'il la vit disparaître sous l'eau. Il se rapprocha du bord pour la voir sous l'eau et au même moment elle sortit de l'eau en s'accrochant à son cou. Elle bascula en arrière l'entraînant avec elle. Il se retrouva également trempé jusqu'aux os. Kili et Lyra riaient aux éclats et se tapèrent dans la main. Fili leva les yeux au ciel et décida de ne pas répliquer. Il était plutôt occupé à regarder Lyra rire. C'était un des sons les plus beaux qui lui étaient donnés d'entendre. Kili sortit de l'eau le premier et pris la direction du palais. Lyra nagea encore quelques instants quand elle sentit un corps se coller au sien. Fili avait posé ses mains sur sa taille et écartait ses cheveux d'une épaule. La nuque maintenant dégagée, il ne voulait qu'une chose c'était de poser ses lèvres dessus. Lyra sentait son souffle s'échouer sur son cou et des frissons la parcouraient. Sans le vouloir elle pencha la tête sur le côté et Fili ne put résister à la tentation. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Lyra ressentit comme un courant électrique qui lui descendait tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Fili en déposa un deuxième un peu plus haut et il entendit un léger gémissement sortir des lèvres de Lyra. Il serra un peu plus sa taille et continua sa douce torture cherchant toujours à remonter plus haut. Il mordilla son oreille et un gémissement plus fort s'échappa de ses lèvres. S'en était trop pour lui et il la retourna face à lui. Lyra croisa le regard de Fili qui était noir de désir pour elle. Mais c'était mal, Fili était plus jeune qu'elle et surtout c'était le neveu de Thorin.

Je dois y aller, dit-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne.

Elle sortit rapidement de l'eau. Fili passa une main sur son visage. Qu'avait-il fait? Il savait très bien que Thorin ne cautionnerai absolument pas ces gestes envers Lyra mais à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle et parfois dans des positions pas très avouables. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour aucune personne avant elle. La femme qui avait bercé son enfance se tenait devant lui et pourtant elle lui était inaccessible. Il sortit à son tour de la fontaine et prit la direction de ses appartements.


	11. Chapter 11

Le Seigneur Elrond donnait un banquet spécial en l'honneur du retour de son fils. Lyra fit un effort vestimentaire et enfila une longue robe blanche vaporeuse qui jouait de transparence à certains endroit. Elle attacha ses cheveux à la manière elfique c'est-à-dire avec des tresses qui formaient une couronne autour de sa tête. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte alors qu'il finissait tout juste sa coiffure. Elladan se tenait avec grâce devant sa porte.

Je me suis dit que tu accepterais peut-être de m'accompagner à ce banquet.

Ce sera avec grand plaisir Elladan.

Il lui présenta son bras et ils avançèrent en direction du banquet. Quand ils entrèrent tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Les Nains ne voyaient pas cela de bonne augure mais décidèrent de ne rien dire pour éviter un nouveau scandale qui mettrait Lyra en colère. Ils avaient tous appris à l'apprécier et bien que certains la voyaient comme plus qu'une simple amie pour beaucoup elle était comme une soeur et ils tenaient beaucoup à faire son bonheur même si cela veut dire se tenir correctement à un banquet officiel elfique. Fili ne pouvait déccrocher son regard de la merveilleuse créature qui approchait de la table principale. Il commençait à penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Elladan s'installa à la droite de son père et Lyra s'installa à côté de lui. A la gauche d'Elrond se tenait Gandalf et THorin était juste à côté. Bien qu'il trouvait Lyra ravissante comme tout le monde dans cette salle il ne supportait pas que cet Elfe pose ses mains sur elle. Il était le seul à avoir ce droit. Durant tout le repas, Elladan faisait des messes basses avec Lyra et elle riait à tout ce qu'il disait ce qui avait le don d'énerver un certain Nain qui était le spectateur de cette complicité.

Alors, Ellodon, commença-t-il

C'est Elladan, lui dit Lyra

Vraiment navré, dit-il sans grande conviction, Avez-vous une femme?

Non je suis plutôt du genre à profiter de la vie. N'est-ce pas, Lyra?

Lyra ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard moqueur de Elladan.

Comment ça? De quoi il parle Lyra? demanda Thorin qui n'apprécia guère le sous-entendu.

Rien qui ne te concerne, THorin, dit-elle sèchement

Rien qui ne me concerne? Tu rigoles j'espère?

Absolument pas cette histoire ne te concernes en rien.

Si ça me concerne je suis ton am…. ton ami, j'ai le droit de savoir.

Justement tu es mon "ami" dit-elle en insistant sur le mot. C'est donc à moi de choisir si oui ou non je te raconte.

Lyra, dit-il sur un ton froid.

Quoi?

Tu vas répondre à une seule question et j'attends une réponse. As-tu oui ou non couché avec cet Elfe?

TOute les discussion au alentour avait cessé attendant la réponse de Lyra.

Bien que cela ne regarde personne ici, je vais te répondre. Oui j'ai couché avec Elladan et pas qu'une fois.

Lyra vit le regard de Thorin s'assombrir et elle crut voir une pointe de douleur. Mais elle fut vite remplacer par de la colère.

Tu n'est qu'une….

Une quoi Thorin?

TU n'es qu'une gourgandine voilà ce que tu es!

Pourquoi parce que je ne suis pas restée vierge avant le mariage! Levez la main tout ceux qui ont une des aventures avec des femmes avant leur mariages.

La plupart des hommes présents levèrent la main bien qu'ils soient tous gênés.

Toi aussi THorin tu as eu des aventures avec d'autres Naines et pourtant je t'insultes pas de gourgandine. Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps et de ma vie et tu n'as nullement le droit de me dicter ma conduite!

TU es une femme Lyra et il serait temps que tu restes à ta place.

Ah, quelle est ma place selon toi?

Pas dans une compagnie de Nains et encore moi à la tête d'une armée! dit-il la voix pleine de colère.

Ni une ni deux Lyra prit son verre et jeta le contenu au visage de THorin. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était que pure méchanceté et il avait réussi à la blesser. Elle se leva prête à partir.

Si ça te dérange tant que ça que j'ai des aventures avec d'autres personnes il fallait me demander d'être à toi il y a bien longtemps, sombre crétin.

Elle quitta la pièce avant que quiconque ne voit les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle atteignit enfin sa chambre et elle sortit son sac de voyage. Elle prit tout ce qui pouvait être utile et les rangea dedans. Il ne voulait pas d'elle dans la Compagnie qu'à cela ne tienne, elle n'en ferait plus partie. Des coups furent frappés à sa porte.

Allez-vous en! s'écria-t-elle

D'autres coups furent frappés. Elle se tourna et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Je vous ai dit de vous en aller! dit-elle en tombant nez à nez avec Kili. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi!

Elle allait refermer la porte mais il la bloqua.

C'est une manie dans votre famille!

Non mais laisse-moi entrer.

Elle hésita.

Ne m'oblige pas à te donner un ordre, Lyra, pour une fois il était extrêmement sérieux.

Elle le laissa entrer. Il posa toute de suite ses yeux sur le sac de voyage.

Où comptes-tu aller?

Il ne veut pas de moi dans sa Compagnie, très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, ni de personne d'ailleurs. On est venu me chercher, je n'ai pas signé de contrat je n'ai donc aucun engagement envers lui et comme il vient de me virer de mon poste de Capitaine je ne dois plus rien au Roi sous la Montagne, ni à ses descendants d'ailleurs. Alors ne me menace plus jamais Kili.

Kili avait perdu un peu de son assurance. Thorin n'avait jamais menti en disant qu'elle était bornée, sûre d'elle Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire la pire erreur de sa vie. Il savait très bien que s'il arrivait quelque chose à un des Nains de cette Compagnie elle s'en voudrait toujours.

Il a dit cela sous le coup de la colère, il est simplement jaloux.

Je m'en fiche de ses raisons, c'est trop tard maintenant.

Lyra tu sais tout comme moi que si tu quittes la Compagnie tu le regretteras toute ta vie et puis des à des engagements à tenir.

Ah oui? Lesquels?

Tu as promis de veiller sur Bilbon et tu m'as promis de me former pour devenir Capitaine de la Garde. Tu as promis de veiller sur la maison de Durin jusqu'à ton dernier soupir. Que tu sois Capitaine ou non n'y change rien. Tu n'as toujours eu qu'une seule parole alors ne laisse pas mon crétin d'oncle de faire manquer ta parole.

Lyra réfléchissait. Kili avait raison et ça ferait bien trop plaisir à Thorin si elle renonçait. Elle avait mérité sa place et elle comptait bien la garder que ça lui plaise ou non.

Je peux compter sur toi?

Hum! dit-elle en toute mauvaise fois.

Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, dit-il en souriant. Je te laisse te reposer.

Il quitta la chambre. Elle enfila une tenue plus confortable et sortit dans les jardins. Il semblerait que la soirée fut écourtée puisqu'il ne régnait aucun bruit dans le palais. Elle se promenait quand elle entendit deux voix s'élever dans la nuit.

J'allais vous le dire, bien sûr, j'attendais d'en avoir l'occasion, disait la voix de Gandalf. Et je puis vous assurez que je sais ce que je fais

Vraiment? demanda la voix d'Elrond. Ce dragon dort depuis soixante ans qu'arrivera-t-il si votre plan échoue, si vous réveillez la bête?

Et si nous réussissons? Si les Nains reprennent la Montagne, nos défenses à l'Est seront renforcées.

C'est une tentative dangereuse, Gandalf

Ne rien faire est dangereux aussi. Voyons, le trône d'Erebor revient de droit à Thorin, que craignez-vous?

Avez-vous oublié? Il existe une prédisposition à la folie dans cette famille. Son grand-père a perdu l'esprit, son père a succombé à la même maladie. Pouvez-vous jurer que Thorin Ecu-de-chêne ne sera pas atteint du même mal?

Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai fait appel à elle. Elle est la seule à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison et c'est la seule qui aura le pouvoir de le ramener dans le droit chemin si cela arrive.

Vous n'auriez jamais dû lui faire quitter Fondcombe. Vous ne l'avez pas vu lorsque la Montagne a pris feu. Retourner là-bas ne lui fera que du mal.

Lyra doit retrouver les siens. Son but est de soutenir la lignée de Thorin c'est son destin et vous le savez tout comme moi. Ce n'est que le protecteur qui parle. Vous vous êtes attaché à elle.

Comme bon nombre de personnes. Lyra est une personne au coeur pure. Elle traverserait les flammes du Mordor si on le lui demandait et j'ai peur que Thorin la mène à sa perte.

C'est à risque qu'elle est prête à prendre.

Mais pas moi, Gandalf.

Lyra ne voulait pas entendre plus. Elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle sentait que le départ était pour demain. Le Seigneur Elrond avait raison. Thorin risquait de sombrer dans la folie peut-être qu'ils devraient pas retourner à Erebor. Ces sur ses pensées qu'elle s'endormit.


	12. Chapter 12

Elle avait raison. Kili vint la réveiller à l'aube. Heureusement qu'elle avait préparé ses affaires la veille. Elle fut donc la première arrivée au point de rendez-vous. Balin arriva juste après et souffla de soulagement.

J'avais peur que tu ne te joignes plus à nous.

Peu m'importe ce que pense Thorin, j'ai des promesses à tenir.

Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit.

Mais il les a dites, dit-elle froidement.

Les mots de Thorin résonnaient encore dans sa tête et elle n'était pas prête à en parler avec qui que ce soit et encore moins avec le principal intéressé. Ce dernier d'ailleurs arrivait avec plusieurs autres compagnons de routes. Leur regards se croisèrent et Lyra crut voir une pointe de tristesse mais elle n'en avait cure elle lui tourna le dos tout simplement.

Tout le monde est là? demanda Thorin Bien alors en route.

Il prit la tête du groupe et Lyra ressentit un pincement car elle devrait être à ses côtés mais au lieu de ça elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui presser la main. Elle croisa le regard bleu de Fili qui commença à avancer en lui tenant toujours la main. Thorin avait peut-être décidé de lui tourner le dos mais ce n'était pas le cas du reste de la Compagnie et en cela elle était soulagée.

Ils marchaient pendant trois bonnes semaines dans les Terres Sauvages. Lyra et Thorin ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole à moins d'y être réellement obligé. La tension entre eux deux était palpable et personne n'osait rien dire de peur de les braquer encore. Une tension lourde pesait sur la Compagnie et Kili avait beau tout faire pour essayer de les réconcillier rien ne fonctionnait. Il avait essayé de demander de l'aide à son frère mais l'éloignement de Thorin lui permettait d'être plus proche de Lyra. C'était peut-être égoïste mais il savourait de passer devant son oncle à ses yeux. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé dans la fontaine à Fondcombe et ça leur convenait à tous les deux. Pendant ce temps Fili apprenait à la connaître. Il adorait l'entendre parler de sa petite soeur Myra et il lui racontait aussi des parties de son enfance. Plus les jours avançaient et plus il se sentait proche d'elle et plus il voulait être proche d'elle. Mais il voyait bien que la distance entre elle et Thorin la blessait intérieur. Lyra savait très bien qu'il lui avait dit toute ces choses sous la colère mais ce qui la blessait vraiment c'est qu'il n'ait jamais fait l'effort de venir s'excuser. Quant à Thorin il ne savait tout bonnement pas comment si prendre pour réparer ses erreurs et la voir aussi proche de Fili le mettait dans une rage folle ce qui n'était pas vraiment le meilleur état d'âme pour tenter de discuter. Lyra continuait son entraînement avec Kili. De jours en jours il devenait plus sûr de lui et moins hésitant dans ses coups. Cela confirmait son choix. Kili serait un excellent Capitaine de la Garde.

Les choses se compliquèrent quand ils empruntèrent la route vers les Monts Brumeux. Une tempête avait décidé de leur tomber dessus. Lyra était trempée jusqu'au os et en plus de la pluie qui tombait le vent soufflait en rafale et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Ils avançaient sur un sentier très étroit avec à leur droite un précipice qui provoquerait sans doute la mort à quiconque en tombait. Elle se tenait entre Fili et Kili. Fili lui tenait la main pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

Prenez garde! Doucement! Leur dit Thorin à travers les rafales de vent.

Il faut trouver un abri, lui cria Lyra.

Non sans rire, dit-il

C'est pas le moment Thorin.

Ce sera quand le moment alors?

Vous pourriez vous disputer une fois qu'on sera à l'abri, leur dit Balin.

Attention! cria Dwalin

Un énorme rocher vint s'écraser juste au-dessus d'eux. Ils se collèrent à la paroi pour éviter les morceaux de pierres qui leur tombaient dessus.

Ce n'est pas un orage! cria Balin c'est un duel de roches! Regardez!

Ils virent un géant de pierre décrocher un morceau de la montagne avec ses mains.

Mince alors, leur dit Bofur. Les légendes disaient vraies, des géants, des géants de pierre!

Le géant lança un rocher vers eux. Lyra était à la fois émerveillée et terrifiée.

Abrite-toi pauvre idiot! lui cria Thorin.

Lyra attrapa Bofur par la manche et le tira contre la paroi. Des éboulis de roches leur tombaient dessus. Lyra poussa Bofur plus loin derrière elle mais elle sentit quelque chose étirer ses jambes. Elle baissa les yeux et vit la roche se séparer en deux. Fili la tira vers lui avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Fili! Lyra! cria Kili qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Ne bouge pas Kili! lui dit-elle en le voyant près à sauter.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se trouvaient sur les genoux d'un des géants de pierre. Ils étaient balottés par le géant dans tous les sens. Le premier groupe mené par Thorin réussirent à retrouver la terre ferme. Mais les autres étaient beaucoup trop loin. Les géants continuaient à se livrer bataille pendant qu'ils subissaient leur mouvement. Soudain le géant sur lequel ils se trouvaient parti en avant et ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de la paroi.

Lyra! entendit-elle

Elle reconnut la voix de Thorin et elle réussit à capturer birèvement son regard avant que quelqu'un ne bloque son champ de vision en la serrant contre lui. Elle attendit l'impact avec la roche mais elle ne sentit rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la seule chance qu'elle entendit c'était le cri déchirant de THorin. Elle sortit la tête et aperçut une chevelure blonde, Fili. Elle se redressa pour voir s'il allait bien.

FIli, tu vas bien?

Jamais sentit aussi bien, dit-il

Mais il avait un blessure au front sans doute dû à l'impact avec la paroi rocheuse.

Fili, Lyra!

THorin arriva en courant et poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant tous le deux vivants.

Tout va bien, ils sont en vie.

Thorin fait venir Oin, Fili est blessé!

Oin! s'écria-t-il

Où est Bilbon? demanda Bofur Où est le hobbit?

Lyra regardait partout mais le Hobbit était introuvable.

Là! s'écria Bofur.

Ori et lui essayèrent de le récupérer mais sans succès. Thorin descendit un peu et attrapa le Hobbit par la manche pour le mettre à la hauteur des deux Nains. Mais en voulant remonter il glissa. Lyra se jeta au sol et attrapa fermement son bras. Leur regards se croisèrent et malgré la colère qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre ils étaient toujours là pour s'aider dans le besoin. Lyra le tira de toute ses forces. Elle arriva à le hisser jusqu'à la paroi et ensuite elle tira son manteau jusqu'à elle. Leur deux efforts cumulé, THorin remonta sur le sentier et bascula sur elle. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

J'ai cru que tu étais morte, lui chuchota-t-il.

Ne t'en fais pas, la gourgandine n'est pas prête à partir, dit-elle sèchement en le repoussant

Lyra…

On doit trouver un abri, dit-elle en se relevant et on doit soigner Fili.

J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre Cambrioleur, leur dit Dwalin

Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui, Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous.

Crétin, lui dit Lyra en se tournant vers Fili.

Il avait une vilaine blessure au front mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. Thorin et Dwalin trouvèrent une grotte. Lyra aida Fili à se relever et ils entrèrent dans la grotte. L'endroit était froid mais au moins il était au sec.

On va faire un bon feu, déclara Gloin.

Non pas dans ses grottes, leur dit Thorin. Tâchez de dormir nous partons à l'aube.

OIn vint examiner Fili.

Rien de grave il faut juste nettoyer la plaie. Il sera peut-être un peu sonné mais rien de bien méchant.

Merci, Oin, je vais le faire.

Lyra s'appliqua à nettoyer la plaie sous le regard un peu divaguant de Fili.

Merci, lui dit-elle

Pourquoi?

C'est moi qui aurait dû avoir cette blessure.

C'est rien Lyra.

A l'avenir souviens-toi que c'est à moi de sauver tes fesses et pas l'inverse.

Sauf que tu mérites qu'on se sacrifie pour toi, dit-il dans un murmure.

Fili…

C'est la vérité pour lui tu vaux bien plus que tout l'or d'Erebor et pour moi tu vaux bien plus qu'une vulgaire couronne.

Je crois que tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

Il t'aime Lyra.

Il lui prit la main et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Il commença à fermer les yeux mais il murmura quelque chose.

Et je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul…

Puis il s'endormit profondément. Lyra était stupéfaite devant ces révélations. Il divague complètement. Si Fili avait raison pourquoi avoir été si méchant envers elle. Parce qu'il était jaloux, lui murmura sa conscience. Et cette dernière phrase, de qui parle-t-il? De lui? Peu importe pour l'instant ils avaient bien d'autres choses à penser qu'à de vulgaire amourettes.

Elle s'allongea mais le froid l'empêchait de dormir correctement. Elle s'entendait claquer des dents. Puis elle sentit qu'on lui posait quelque chose sur elle. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et elle vit Thorin repartir à sa place dévêtu de son manteau. Elle sentait son odeur rassurante remplir ses narines. Même si elle appréciait le geste elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner.

Elle finit par s'endormir. Ils ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup dormis quand Thorin leur hurla de se lever. Lyra allait grogner après le Nain mais elle se sentit tomber dans le vide. Comme tous les autres elle poussa un cri de surprise et elle se retrouva projetée contre les parois rocheuses. Des cris de douleurs lui échappèrent et elle finit sa longue descente dans une espèce de panier. Tous les Nains tombèrent les uns sur les autres. Lyra grogna quand l'un d'eux lui enfonça son pied dans l'estomac. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se relever qu'une bande de Gobelins leur sautait dessus. Ils essayèrent de se défendre mais ils étaient pris par surprise et beaucoup moins nombreux. Ils décidèrent de résister le moins possible au cas où un des Gobelins décident de les tuer. Un des Gobelins aggripa le bras un peu trop fort de Lyra et elle poussa un cri.

ôtes tes sales pattes d'elle, lui dit Thorin en cognant le Gobelin.

Ils se mirent à plusieurs pour le neutraliser.

Arrête de lutter, lui dit Lyra tu ne fais que les énerver encore plus.

Facile à dire.

Regarde-moi.

Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Lyra.

ça ira, on va s'en sortir, tous ensemble.

Ensemble, dit-il

Ensemble.

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle même dans les situations compliquées elle était toujours présente pour lui. Il sentit son coeur se gonfler en voyant le regard qu'elle lui portait. Il voudrait la voir la regarder comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Les Gobelins menaient les Nains aux plus profonds de leur galeries. Ils traversaient des ponts qui ne tenaient que par des cordes et ils semblaient plus nombreux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Puis un son métallique leur vrilla les tympans. Lyra fit une grimace de dégout en entendant le bruit. Les Gobelins se mirent à chanter et Lyra vit la chose la plus repoussante qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Un énorme Gobelin avec un menton qui lui descendait jusqu'à la poitrine était en train de se trémousser devant eux.

Je crois que je vais vomir, dit-elle.

Kili l'entendit et il étouffa un rire. La chanson s'arrêta enfin et le Roi des Gobelin écrasa son marche-pied vivant pour se rasseoir sur son trône.

Entrainant, non ? demanda-t-il en regardant les Nains. C'est une de mes propres compositions

Ce n'est pas une chanson, c'est une abomination, s'écria Balin

Et encore le mot est faible, marmonna Lyra.

Abomination, mutation, dégénération, c'est tout ce que vous trouverez ici, leur dit Le Gobelin.

Les Gobelins commencèrent à faire les poches des Nains. Certains Gobelins regardaient Lyra comme s'ils voulaient en faire son prochain repas. Un des Gobelins avait les mains un peu trop baladeuse et elle lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

Bas les pattes! dit-elle avec froideur.

Qui ose entrer avec des armes dans mon royaume. Des espions, des voleurs, des assassins.

Des Nains, votre malfaisance, lui répondit un des Gobelins.

Des Nains?

Nous les avons trouvé sur le porche.

Fouillez, chaque plis.

Un des Gobelins prit le sac de Nori et le renversa. Plusieurs objets venu de Fondcombe tombèrent du sac. Tous les Nains lui jetèrent un regard exaspérer.

Je suis convaincus qu'ils sont de mèches avec les Elfes.

Nouveau coup d'oeil vers Nori.

C'est juste quelques souvenirs.

Par Mahal, sauvez-moi de ces Nains, murmura Lyra.

Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes? demanda le Roi.

Thorin voulait s'avancer mais Oin l'en empêcha.

ne vous en faite pas les gars, je m'en charge.

Je suis la seule à trouver ça idiot de laisser le vieux sourd se charger de cette histoire?

Kili haussa les épaules.

Pas de mensonges, leur dit Le roi.

Il va falloir parler plus fort, vos sbires ont écrabouillé mon cornet.

Je vais t'écrabouiller, autre chose moi, dit-il en se levant.

Si vous voulez plus d'information c'est à moi qu'il faut les demander, lui dit Bofur.

Le Roi se calma et attendit qu'il parle.

On était sur une route, plutôt un chemin. En fait c'est pas vraiment un chemin c'est plus une piste. Ouais donc on était sur cette route, ce chemin ou cette piste puis on y était plus, ce qui est un problème parce qu'on aurait dû être au pays de Dûn mardi dernier.

En visite chez des parents éloignés, lui dit Dori

Des cousins de cousins du côté de ma mère….

Lyra se serait frappée la tête contre un mur devant leurs pitreries.

Tu la fermes! s'écria le roi gobelin en perdant patience. Très bien puisqu'ils refusent de parler on va les faire hurler. Apportez la déchiqueteuse, apportez la broyeuse d'os, et bien sûr les femmes d'abord, lui dit le roi gobelin en pointant Lyra de son doigt boudiné.

Vas-y amène-toi gros lard, lui dit Lyra avec un regard de défi.

Attendez! s'exclama Thorin.

Il s'avança vers le roi Gobelin.

Tiens, tiens, tiens, voyez qui vient là? Thorin fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, lui dit-il en lui faisant une ridicule révérance. Oh mais j'oubliais vous n'avez pas de Montagne et vous n'êtes pas roi, ce qui fait de vous un moins que rien.

Espèce de crétin, s'écria Lyra. Le seul moins que rien que je vois ici c'est toi. Throrin n'a peut-être pas de Montagne mais il n'a jamais eu besoin ni du Montagne, ni d'une couronne pour être digne d'être un roi. Tu es peut-être deux fois plus grand que lui mais tu ne lui arrive pas même à la cheville! Tu n'es qu'une abomination de ce monde qui se fait appeler Roi. Tu n'es rien pas même un cailloux sur le chemin du Roi Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

Elle ne vit pas le regard de surprise mais aussi de reconnaissance que Thorin lui adressait. Ce Gobelin avait réussi à lui faire douter de lui-même et en quelques mots elle avait réussi à lui redonner toute sa confiance. Elle était sa confiance et il s'en voulait terriblement du mal qu'il lui avait fait et s'ils sortaient vivants d'ici, il arrêterait de perdre du temps. Il y trop longtemps qu'il l'attend.

Pour qui te prends-tu, espèce de petite ingrate! Qui es-tu pour oser d'adresser à moi?

Je suis Lyra fille de Faram.

La Gardienne de la Lignée de Durin. Mais dis-moi où étais-tu lorsque ton roi c'est fait décapité par les Orcs et que ton autre roi a tout bonnement disparu? Crois-tu sincèrement que tu es en mesure de protéger les derniers descendants de Durin.

Lyra baissa la tête bien plus blessée qu'il n'y parait. Il a raison, elle a échoué sur toute la ligne.

Je connais quelqu'un qui paierait cher pour votre tête, dit-il à Thorin. Rien qu'une tête, détachée du reste. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle. Un vieil ennemi à vous. Un Orc pâle qui monte un Warg blanc.

Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a bien longtemps.

Donc le temps où il profanait est révolu selon vous. Vas prévenir l'Orc pâle, dit-il à un messager, Dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée.

Alors que les Gobelins apportaient leur machines à déchiqueter les Nains, Thorin se rapprocha de Lyra. Il prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts. Il allait commencer à parler mais elle l'arrêta.

Je t'interdis de dire quoi ce soit, dit-elle la voix coupée par l'émotion. Je ne veux pas que tu me dise quelque chose juste parce qu'on est sûr le point d'être déchiqueté en milles morceau.

Lyra je suis tellement désolé.

Tais-toi, Thorin du me diras ça lorsqu'on sera sorti.

Il posa une main sur sa nuque et et colla son front au sien. Elle ne voulait pas mourir et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il meure. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à le détester ces dernière semaines qu'elle avait oublié à quel point elle tenait à lui. Il fallait qu'elle soit aux portes de la mort pour s'en rendre compte. Les Gobelins les séparèrent pour les maintenir en place. Elle vit Kili être tiré de chaque côté par les Gobelins.

Lâchez-le! dit-elle en donnant un coup de pied à l'un d'eux.

Elle reçut en réponse un coup dans l'abdomen qui la plia en deux. Puis d'un coup les Gobelins s'agitèrent encore plus. Ils se mirent à les fouetter et Lyra sentit les lanière de cuir lui lacérer la peau à travers ses vêtements. Thorin était plaqué au sol sur le point d'être décapité. Elle vit Fili dans la même position.

Non! cria-t-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Les coups de fouets étaient de plus en plus violents et ils la firent tomber à genoux. Quand soudain une lumière blanche aveuglante repoussa tous les Gobelins. Lyra tomba face contre terre souffrant en silence.


End file.
